Trials
by 123443215678876590
Summary: Life is hard, we know that. Who said it will get easier. Finchel future, slight Klaine.
1. Hudson News Stands & Chili's to go

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I'm still trying to figure out how to Blackmail Ryan Murphy to give me the rights.**

Her lip quivered a little as she looked at the positive pregnancy test in her hands; sitting is the stall of the bathroom at JFK. She heard the final call for flight 262, nonstop to Columbus. She grabbed her bag and tossed the test in the trash as she made her way to the gate. She couldn't help but think "why now?" She had only graduated a year ago, and just a few months ago got the role of Elphaba, it being her first major role and her agent saying could open the door to bigger and better things, as her manager put it. She knew there was a planned revival of Funny Girl in the works, and she also knew that head of the production company planning it just happened to be at her opening night a few nights ago. Her landing the role is what started this whole mess, Kurt surprised her with a huge congratulatory party; Finn even took off school to surprise her.

Finn

That's when it hit her. How was she supposed to tell Finn? They still lived 500 miles apart, yes he had been interviewing at New York area schools and colleges, flaunting his 4 years as Ohio State's quarterback, a fancy degree in sports management, and a minor in English. Not now, not when she was the lead in what had been called the best company to preform Wicked, since Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth, but certainly not when Finn didn't even live in New York, or have a job for that matter.

She found her seat on the plane; Finn told he had a surprise for so he made her fly out a whole day early than her original flight with Kurt and Blaine. No, now she sat there planning out how in the world she was supposed to support a child, especially if she had to quit Wicked, something told her the producers of shows were not very pleasant about their leads dropping out for months at a time to raise their bastard children only a few weeks into the show. Hell they were pretty pissed she had to take Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday off. The large man next to her was already snoring loudly, it was two in the afternoon and they had not even reached 10,000 feet. The stewardess was making her perky way around reciting the rehearsed line - "Would you like anything to drink?" "And you?" She felt like punching somebody. Once the flight attendant made it passed her at which she mumbled a ginger ale, like lines out of some poorly written script from her freshman year as a theatre major, Rachel fell asleep.

She woke up to the bumping of landing on the runway, and to the large man, whose name was Dan, telling her he hoped she did not mind he took her peanuts. She looked past him at the Ohio landscape, Columbus was such a depressing airport, brown grass covered the landscape and stopped at the green and brown trees that littered the horizon. She made her way off the plane passing the Hudson News Stands, Chili's to go and Starbucks, to the escalators that led their way to baggage. She checked her phone, only to see a text from Blaine with an attached picture of the three suitcases Kurt had packed for their flight tomorrow. Tossing her phone back in her bag, she scanned the area looking around for Finn. Last time he met her he was waiting at the airport before her flight even departed New York.

Finally she spotted him, staring at the arrivals screen, his eyes crunched up clearly in deep thought. She loved that face. She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his large torso. "Hi" she sighed. He spun around a grin on his face.

"Do I know you?" he faked confusion; a degree in theatre from Julliard would have been a waste had she not seen the terrible acting in front of her. Finn's acting ability mirrored his ability to dance. She hit him in the chest as his arms snaked around her waist. She kissed him and melted into him with a satisfied sigh. No matter how bad thing were, or how frustrated she got, being in his arm melted it all away. "Bad Flight?" he questioned.

"Long day, bad flight same thing" She looked at his

"I'll have to fix it, come on." He said, unwrapping his arms from her waist and ignoring her looks of protest, and pulling her towards the luggage carousel as the large siren signaling the bags would be coming. "So what has made your day so bad?" his eyebrow arched half looking at her and half watching for her suitcases.

She did not feel telling all that was on her in the middle of the airport would be the best option. "It was a long flight and the man next to me, snored really loudly so it took me forever to fall asleep, and when I woke up he informed me he took my nut, which I was going to give to you anyway, but still. I would not have even needed a nap if Kurt and Blaine had not insisted on treating me to dinner last night after my show, but they did and we did not get home until after midnight, plus Kurt got a little tipsy and those damn walls are so thin." She took a deep breath and continued "He was all over Blaine last night." he raised his eyes at this. "Then he woke me up this morning asking me if I used the last of the soymilk, but I didn't Blaine did. Then he told me since I was up I might as well walk to the store with him." He looked at him, reading his amused expression "Did I mention this was 7 in the morning?" he sighed grabbing the larger of her two pink bags, and she grabbed the smaller one that followed shortly behind.

"I warned you and Blaine for that matter he was a character to live with." He smiled.

"He is normally not this bad." He nodded picking up the pink bag and walking towards the elevators to parking. She followed behind "I cannot wait to see your new truck." She said changing the subject, every time she talked to him about the joys of living with Kurt, he just went into I told you so mode. They had been living together since sophomore year, she was used to it.

"It's soo nice Rach," he said his face lit up, "it drives really smoothly, the seats are super comfy and the sound system is really nice." She smiled at the mention of the sound system, because when Carole told her about the plans on getting him a new truck for his graduation, Rachel insisted on paying for the upgraded sound system.

"I'm glad you like it, your mom was really excited about it when she told me about it" She smiled they were now in the elevator. He wrapped his arms around her again and kissed her. There kissed lingered as the doors opened to the parking garage. "Come on" she said taking her small suitcase in one hand and Finn's hand in the other. She pulled him out and started walking until she stopped bit her lip "I don't know where you parked." she announced, looking at him.

He smiled "Well miss busy body" he teased "if you weren't in such a rush I'd show you" he smiled leading her to the fairly large red truck. He put her suitcases in the backseats and opened her door for her.

"God it's larger than the last" she groaned grabbing the handle to help her pull herself in. Finn got in the other side and turned on the ignition, "I like it" she complimented nodding in approval. "Except one thing bothers me" she smiled as his head shot in her direction.

"And that would be?" he asked.

"Well you have this console here and everything so I can't scoot over and cuddle into you on the long drive to Lima, like we used too" he explained looking at him with a grin.

"The end of an era there"

"Yep sure is," she smiled looking at him. He took her hand interlocking it with his and rested it in the center; she bumped into an old Slushy cup with a coffee cup stuck inside. "You should clean the trash out of it though." She shook her head, "You've only had it for a month." She looked around it was fairly clean except for a few rogue items here and there. She wondered if a car-seat would fit in the back. That made her stomach drop a little just thinking about it. She was thinking about everything again. Finn was soo happy she could see it in his face. His heart would drop when he found out, when she told him. She could just imagine that conversation, "So Finn I know you just graduated college and you have your whole future ahead of you, but I'm going to tie you down with a kid in a few months."

"Rachel?" she heard Finn say looking directly at her.

"Sorry I was thinking about something" she smiled. "How about we get something to eat?" She was pretty hungry, she had barely touched the sandwich she got when she and Kurt got lunch before he dropped her off at the airport.

"That's what I just asked?" he looked at her like she had two heads. "Are you sure you are ok, you seem a little out of it?"

"Yea just fine" she grinned at him, "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Wanna unload it onto me" he looked at her with suspicious eyes.

"No, of course not" she shook her head, "I'm fine, the only thing you need to do is pull into that Panera that is coming up, I'm hungry!" she smiled.

* * *

><p>They were giggling and laughing when they finally arrived at Finn's apartment, he was telling her about Sam's new and now ex-girlfriend who had invited him over only for him to find a whole bedroom full of frogs, snakes and other reptiles. Rachel liked Finn's apartment. It was two bedrooms but yet a lot cheaper than her one in New York, it was homey mostly because Kurt had not decorated it. Not that Kurt had bad taste - not at all, but their apartment looked ready for a magazine. Finns was small, but cute there were a few pictures of him and Rachel, a few of his family, and one or two of his friends. His parents had agreed to pay rent just like they did for Kurt in New York, but he was required to pay bills and for food, with the money he made from his part time job. His lease would be up in July, if he did not get a job by then we would move back in with his parents, until he could move to New York.<p>

Rachel followed Finn to his room, where he sat down her suitcase. After Dinner they walked around and did a little window shopping. She walked into his bathroom and fixed her hair a looked at herself in the mirror, she had been looking a little pale for a few weeks, no wonder Finn thought something was up. She walked back in and Finn was sprawled out on his bed. He was looking at her luggage with intent.

"Which one has my present in it?" He asked looking at her mischievously.

"You're not going to find out, you just have to wait till Saturday." She told him crawling on the bed curling up into his waiting arm. He sighed and ran his fingers up her back. She shivered to his touch and kissed at his neck. He rolled over pulling her on top of him. Her lips never broke contact with his skin she made her way to his lip and attacked them. Her tongue pocked at his lips, but they broke apart for air.

"You're not taking too much time," he grinned at her. She just shook her head at him and continued. He rolled her over and attacked her earlobe. He knew that drove her crazy, she giggled at him and tugged at his shirt…

**If you're reading this because you loved "First Kiss" you rock! I don't have much to say sooooo ILY for making it this far into the story, I think this is really hard on me b/c half the time I think in Finchel, (I have a whole list of fanfic ideas) so I'm comfortable with them which I think makes my writing bland. I know what is gonna happen in the next chapters and I promise that if I write it good enough it will have much more plot. Also I am telling you know this is not just another pregnancy story. If your still reading b/c Rach is pregnant I would stop reading. P.S I only post a chapter when I have the next one done, so I really think you'll enjoy the next chapter. I love writing it. **

**See you soon. ~ Mady**

**p.s review inspire me to write the amazing reviews and response to "First Kiss" is what inspired me to write this. **


	2. Something about War and Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, just a foam finger and the I Love Finn pin I got for my birthday from my sister.**

The sunlight streamed in through the blinds of the windows in Finn's bedroom. Rachel laid in the bed alone, she tried to sit up when the soreness from the previous night kicked it. Finn normally did not make her this sore, but then again. Normally there would be Finn's roommate, or Kurt or Blaine, or it would be weird enough because they were in one of their parents homes. Finn's roommate was gone, he graduated early in December, and he had had the apartment all to himself. Plus Kurt, Blaine and Finn's parents would be there that night.

Rachel rolled over gripping the sheet separating the cool air from her body. She heard the shower running, she debated getting in the shower with him but she knew he had plans for the morning and then they had to pick up Kurt and Blaine from the airport. She scooted to the edge of the bed and picked up the smaller of her two suitcases, rummaging through it to find her cosmetic case where she knew she had some pain medicine. _If pregnant or breastfeeding: call a Doctor. _She almost burst into tears, sitting naked in her boyfriend's bed, and she has him in the next room but she felt so alone. Rachel found Finn's discarded t-shirt, and slipped it over her small form. She knew it drove it him insane. She went out to the kitchen and found herself a glass for some water. She sighed looking at the kitchen; he had a few dishes sitting out that needed washed, and a few discarded paper plates with pizza crusts on them. She cleaned everything up and took her water and went back to the bedroom. He was out of the shower but the bathroom door was still shut, so she sat back down on the bed and picked up his sports magazine beside his bed.

"Interesting read?" She looked up Finn was grinning at her. He crawled onto the bed still wet.

"Not really" she sighed, "There is this article though about this cocky college football quarterback that is giving up offers from multiple NFL teams to get a normal job and move to New York" she said not looking at his face.

"What the article doesn't say is that he also had a plan for four years with his girlfriend that the NFL did not fit in" Finn smiled, leaning against his pillow.

"Yeah but Finn," she said staring at him in the eyes, "it's the NFL."

"It's not for me" he shrugged, "I don't like all this attention. Plus…" He grinned at her "you're getting enough attention for the both of us."

"You're all wet" Rachel sighed, leaning into Finn.

"Showers do that to you" he mused, running his fingers through Rachel's hair. "I have a few errands I need to make." She looked at him, "Do you want to stay here and get ready, and then I'll take you out on our romantic lunch date, to celebrate our last chance to be alone before Kurt, Blaine, and my parents get here." She nodded, and Finn rolled off the bed to get dressed.

Once he left, Rachel got up, and walked into the bathroom. She had been feeling fairly well this morning but that still did not stop the inevitability of her spilling the contents of her stomach like she had every morning for the past week now. She cleaned herself off and got in the warm shower, relived to have the water loosen some of the knots in her back and neck. She had come to determine there was about 3 rounds that put her in this condition, they were rarely ever alone like they were last night.

Finn returned, about an hour later. Rachel was finishing her hair, and applying her make-up. She was currently focusing on the large multi-color hickey Finn was so kind to leave on her neck. "This," she sighed as we walked in the bathroom, "is like 6 in one." He smiled at her and traced his finger over it, "stop you're going to smudge the make-up on it." She sighed once she got it to be a small light pink mark, and walked out the bathroom pulling out the shoes she had paired with her floral dress. He followed her out, and once she had her shoes on he spun her around and snaked his hands around her waist.

"You look beautiful" he kissed her.

"I'm glad you approve since I have no clue where you are taking me." She smiled

"Just come on miss impatient." Finn said, pulling her to the door.

* * *

><p>Rachel was so confused, why were they here? Why was she, because Finn had pretty much abandoned her? Finn had brought them to the theater where they had regionals all three years in high school. He told her to go inside the auditorium and wait there, and he ran off in the other direction. She was sitting in a chair about halfway through the theater, staring into the darkness as the only light was a few dimmed lights in the back and the lines that guided you to your seats. Rachel sighed looking at her phone again. She had been sitting there for 15 minutes, she was about to call Finn.<p>

The lights on the stage came on and her head shot up. The stage was empty except for a blanket and a few pillows. The opening chords to _Faithfully_ was playing softly, and Finn walked on stage holding a picnic basket. Rachel smiled at him; he had put on a button down shirt rather than his polo. He looked so cute with his shorts and the shirt.

"Stop staring at me, and come on I'm hungry!" He yelled at her. She giggled and walked/ran to the stage Finn had set down the basket, and put out his hands to pull her up on the stage, kissing her.

"How did you do all this?" She asked.

"I know people" he smiled and kissed her again.

They sat down on the blanket, Rachel couldn't help wondering why they were here, but she wasn't going to protest. Finn had pulled a salad out and some veggie lasagna, she wondered how they were going to eat that on the floor, but when Finn pulled out a bottle of wine, Rachel's stomach dropped. _Shit, _she thought. How was she supposed to explain her not wanting anything to drink the wine? She did not know much about being pregnant, but she knew the alcohol was certainly a taboo.

Finn served Rachel a plate and when he went to pour her some wine she thanked him but claimed she had a headache, Finn knew alcohol sometimes gave Rachel migraines and we was not going to risk listening to her whine about her head. They sat and ate talking about anything; their relationship had become so comfortable. Despite the separation of college, they knew each other like the back of their hands. They could read each other and knew for the most part what was on their mind. They could both see the other was hiding something.

Finn cleared his throat, and Rachel looked up she was picking at the last bits of lasagna. "Rachel I wanted to ask you something" She looked at him expectantly. "Rach, I love you so much. The past four years, they've been hard, really, really hard." He trailed off but picked up again. "I'm so proud of you, you managed to graduate a year early and you're making a great life for yourself in New York" Rachel's eyes were getting watery. Finn's voice started to crack a little " I cannot wait to come out there with you, and live in some apartment, and go to your shows, and take you to my cheesy work parties, and to go to bed with you every night knowing the next morning we get to do it again." He took a deep breathe. "I guess what I'm trying to say is Rachel, when we do that. Move in together, I want it to be the real deal" He reached into his pocket. "I want to know that when I go to bed with you. I will get to every night for the rest of my life." He pulled out a velvet box. "Rach, will you marry me?" Finn asked, opening the box to reveal a simple ring with a round diamond sitting in a white gold setting with two smaller ones to keep it company. Rachel was speechless, and Finn looked at her expectantly.

"Of course I will" she squeaked out, scooting closer to him, her thoughts running a million miles a minute.

"Are you sure, don't seem so sure, I mean some might argue were moving too fast. I mean that's what your Dads told me when I talked to them about it, but they gave me their blessing or what the Jewish equivalent is. And my mom she loves you, but if you say no, I think she'll still love you more than me. And…" She quieted him with a kiss. She took the ring box from his hand and slid the ring onto her finger.

"It fits perfectly" She smiled looking at him with watery eyes.

"Yeah I had Blaine send me out one of your rings and had the jeweler size it when they put in the new diamonds." He smiled, "The setting was my mothers, the one my dad gave to her, the diamond is new it's a little bigger than the one my dad had in it. My mom wanted to keep the old one." Finn told Rachel playing with the ring on her finger. He slid it off and held it up to her, "I also had the engraving changed, my dad had something in there about war and love. Well I did not think that really applied to us. But I really like it, I think it's simple but says everything that needs to be said about our relationship." Rachel looked down at the ring _faithfully_ was engraved into the white gold. "I also had it dipped white gold, I thought about keeping it gold. You know gold stars and metaphors and everything, but my mom commented that you don't really wear a lot of gold, and that the white gold would look a lot more sleek and modern, but we can change anything you want. The jeweler told me that he would to whatever to make it perfect." Rachel silenced Finn with a kiss

"I need to tell you something" she said playing with added weight to her left hand. "You have to promise not to freak out." She said looking at him with desperation in her eyes. He nodded, they had been through a lot, within reason they could get through anything. She took a deep breathe "I'm pregnant" she looked at him and read the shock in his face. She did not let him say anything, not that he was going to. "Before you ask, it's completely impossible that it is anyone but yours, and I know that you are probably going to have your doubts considering your past, my past, and our past." It was her turn to carry on. "But I am being completely honest with you, I don't know how we are supposed to raise a child, I don't know anything, and this morning I did not even take pain medicine because I did not know if I could." She looked at him with a smile. "I only took the test yesterday, I mean I had missed my period a week ago, and I've been sick for a week, and I don't know anything. We live and separate states; you don't have a job, and who knows if I will. Broadway isn't kind to pregnant cows trumping around on stage. And if I have to take an extended leave I will. But I love you and I can't lose you over this," her voice cracking. Finn looked at her crying into his chest, he is not sure when she landed in his lap but he lifted her head up and kissed her with passion. This wasn't one of the scenarios he played out in his mind, but he was actually really happy.

"I love you," Finn breathed between kisses.

"You're not mad or furious or upset." She questioned untangling herself from him.

"No," he assured Rachel, "I mean it's not what we planned but we can make it work. I know we can" He put his forehead to hers and kissed her. They just sat there like that for a while till Rachel's phone beeped, it was a text from Kurt saying they were on the plane and about to take off, and that they'd see them in about two hours.

"Do you wanna go get ice cream?" Finn asked sheepishly.

"Sure, but first I want to find a bathroom to clean up a bit, I'm kind of a mess," she said motioning to the wrinkled dress and her messy hair from Finns hands.

"You look beautiful, but if you insist," Finn smiled and took her hand. Rachel grabbed this picnic basket and Finn took the blanket.

"By the way I do like the white gold better" Rachel giggled as they excited the stage.

**So yay, another chapter done! I really love sharing these, that's the problem with writing ahead. I wanna know what you guys think. Reviews are love! P.S are my chapters to short? I am trying to make them longer, but it's really hard to tell. Chapter 3 is a lot longer. On a word doc this chapter was about 3 and a half pages and the next one is almost a full 5. I could have gone longer. **

**P.S I made a tumblr for my fanfiction - you should follow it madylurvesyoufanfics (.tumblr)**


	3. Magical Bridal Magazines

"Finn Christopher Hudson, I swear to grilled cheesus how dare you," Kurt screamed. "I'm Rachel's best friend, I _your _brother, we're practically blood. But no, apparently that does not mean anything, zip, nada, because when you decide to make the most important decision of your life, of you and Rachel's relationship it means _nothing._" He practically spit in Finns face.

"Kurt honey people are starring" Blaine said trying to calm his boyfriend down.

"And you," he said turning to face Blaine. "You knew, for months and did not tell me a single thing. _Traitor_"

They were standing in the middle of the airport; Kurt spotted the ring on Rachel's hand a mile away. Once the overall excitement for his best friend has settled down, he had turned to his step brother and his fury unleashed. Rachel had found this quite amusing. "Kurt they didn't tell me either," Rachel mused.

"Well I could have been planning your wedding already, I'm thinking June," he said, turning to Rachel. "Maybe outside, I think we should have it in New York, in a year I think you'll have your figure back sooooo we don't have to worry about the dress." Kurt looked at Rachel expectantly.

"Wait you told Kurt?" Finn asked clearly upset.

"No I didn't." Rachel said looking at him, like he was the ghost of Elizabeth Taylor.

"Oh come on Blaine and I have known for a week, first you did not call either of us on the 7th begging us to pick you up tampons. Your bathroom wall is right next to our bedroom, we hear everything every morning, annnnddd you haven't touched the soymilk for a week." Everyone stood their silenced.

"Well, since we don't have to do that," Rachel broke the tension. "Come on Kurtsie we've got wedding to talk. Are you sure June is not too soon?" She said grabbing his arm, and pulling him away.

"Blaine, be a dear and get my bags." Kurt called over his shoulder; the luggage carousel only had four bags left on it, 3 of which belonged to Kurt, the other Blaine's.

"Congrats dude" Blaine said patting Finn's shoulder who stood there still processing what had just happened. Blaine grabbed two of the bags, and Finn took the other two.

"Thanks" he muttered as they followed their significant others to the elevators.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang, alerting the occupants of Finn's apartment of the guests at the door. After the airport thing, things had calmed down, although Kurt was still not talking to Finn. Blaine and Finn were watching some game, and Rachel and Kurt were in Finn's bedroom sorting through Bridal magazines Kurt magically made appear out of his luggage.<p>

Finn got up to answer the door and was immediately engulfed in a hug from his mother. "Hi mom" he grinned.

"Did you do it?" She looked at him expectantly, "Of course you did! Where is Rachel? Oh you didn't scare her off did you?" Blaine had got up to help Burt with the bags. Burt gave Finn an apologetic pat on the back, as Blaine led him to the second bedroom, to put the bags in.

Kurt and Rachel emerged from Finn's bedroom "Carole, I cannot believe you were in on this too. I mean First Finn, then Blaine and now you." Kurt tisked giving his step mother a hug, Carole continued onto Rachel, who was smiling at Carole.

"Oh let me see!" Carole said pulling Rachel's hand up to inspect the familiar ring. "Oh it looks so great on you; Finn did a wonderful job transforming it." She said giving Rachel a hug.

"Thank you for giving him the ring Carole, it's a beautiful setting. Such a lovely gesture" Rachel told Carole.

"It did not do any good sitting my jewelry box, now did it?" Carole told her. "And I got the diamond set in this necklace." Motioning to the beautiful heart necklace with the ring's original diamond set in the center. Kurt pulled both of them back to Finn's room to look at more magazines. Finn and Rachel had determined to wait until later to tell his parents about the grandchild Rachel was carrying. Burt had asked Finn about how the truck was. The 3 men had made their way to couches and armchairs, and discussed various topics for a while.

Later into the evening Carole and Rachel made their way out to the living room, with Kurt following behind. "Yes Kurt I think June would be a lovely time for the wedding, but I like February much better, so much prettier for pictures and such." Rachel and Finns eyes locked across the room.

"Well the dates are still flexible, we don't even know what state the wedding will be in at this point." Kurt said clearly trying to avoid going further into detail as to why February was not the ideal time for a wedding. The due date calculator they had used online before their parents arrived had predicted, that if there was a wedding in February it would be a question of whether there would be one more tiny guest attending or not, Rachel would be due then.

"Maybe we should go out and celebrate the engagement." Carole suggested.

"Mom, were going out tomorrow night, I thought we were going to just order something." Finn told her.

"But that is for your graduation, not the engagement." Carole pleaded.

"We can celebrate both tomorrow, I know I'm worn out, I'm sure Kurt and Blaine, are worn out from their flight. And the drive from Lima to here is long, so you and Burt must be tired too." Rachel explained from her seat next to Finn on the loveseat.

"Mom just wants an excuse to go out," Finn grinned.

"Fine we'll just stay here." Carole huffed like a child sitting next to her husband. They had ordered take-out and Finn had to go pick it up, Rachel had offered to go help. Truthfully she was trying to get away from talking about wedding details with Kurt and Carole

* * *

><p>"If I hear the words taffeta or ivory come out of Kurt's mouth one more time tonight," Rachel huffed from the passenger seat of Finn's truck, "I just might lose it."<p>

"Maybe we should just go to a courthouse somewhere, you know we can wear jeans and sandals all that," Finn said.

"Are you trying to get us both killed?" Rachel asked her fiancé in bewilderment. "Kurt would kill us for denying him the chance to plan the wedding, and feed us to your mother for taking the day her only son gets married."

"She has Kurt," Finn stated bluntly.

"Finn," Rachel countered, "You know what I mean."

"Yeah" Finn sighed pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant to pick up the food.

* * *

><p>"Kurt," Carole spoke breaking the silence in the room. Burt and Blaine were focusing on sports center, and Kurt was flipping through some Fashion magazine. "Is Rachel pregnant?" Kurt's head shot up like a deer in the headlight.<p>

"What make you think that?" Kurt asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"Kurt don't play dumb with me," Carole pleaded, "I've been watching all of you, and I've concluded your hiding something. Rachel is much too pale, she seems very worn out. Finn is being very protective of her, much more than usual, when he wraps his arms around her his hands always land on her stomach. And then there is wedding details, I want a February wedding, and by my calculations, if Rachel was pregnant it would have happened when Finn went out to surprise her for her opening night. This would put her due in February, which would be why you are so insistent to want a June wedding, and why Rachel changes the subject every time it is mentioned." Carole smiled satisfied with Kurt's dumbstruck expression. Blaine was even surprised at Carole's intuition.

"I'm sure there is another reason why Kurt wants a June wedding, let's not jump to conclusions, dear" Burt said breaking the tension. "And if Rachel was pregnant what makes you think they would tell Kurt already."

"Please, Kurt is Rachel's best friend and the three live together. Rachel's been so busy that Kurt and Blaine probably knew before Rachel did." Carole said pleased with herself. "Am I right boys" They nodded silently.

"You can't tell them, we told you. Rachel would kill me. They wanted to wait a little longer. They didn't want take away from the engagement or Finn's graduation from college." Kurt finally said. "And this is still pretty new to them, yeah sure these things have a way of falling into knowledge quickly but Rachel only took the test yesterday, and she only told Finn today after he proposed. Sure Blaine and I have had our suspicions for a week now, and we know Rachel had to know something was up. They won't admit it to us but they are really freaked out, especially Rachel. She doesn't want to upset you, and she is already afraid that the people will think the only reason Finn proposed is because he got her pregnant." Kurt sighed.

"Kurt, I'll respect them, but I'm so happy. I don't think that, partly because I gave Finn that ring a year ago, but that's beside the point. I just am so grateful that they still have each other." Carole said. "I won't say a word about you telling me. Ok?"

"Fine," Kurt sighed defeated.

* * *

><p>Eventually Finn and Rachel arrived back with food, unaware of the conversation that had happened. They did not stay up very late, because Finn had his commencement in the morning, followed by lunch with a few friends, and then a family dinner. Finn offered his bed to his parents, because it would be weird making them sleep on the Futon in the second bedroom. Rachel had offered to change the sheets, which was embarrassing when Carole offered to help only to find Rachel's lacy bra to be mixed in with the pile of blankets. Kurt and Blaine slept on an air mattress in the living room.<p>

It was about 7:30 in the morning when Kurt tiptoed into the second bedroom. He gently shook Rachel "Rachel wake up" he nudged her.

"Finn," she whined, "Your parents are across the hall."

"Eww Rachel it's me Kurt" he nearly gaged.

"What are you doing here" she said looking up at him from Finns arms.

"Well, I thought you might want to go get breakfast," Kurt explained. "Frankenteen has nothing to eat in this place."

"I think he lives on take out, and pizza" Rachel joked.

"Come on," Kurt whisper yelled.

"I don't have anything to wear." Rachel said untangling herself from Finns arms. "I'm not going into Finns room with your parents in there," Kurt handed her a pair of her pants and a t-shirt.

"I got them for you" Kurt said.

"Wait," Rachel said while slipping off her PJ and putting on the clothes Kurt got for her "We don't have a car" Kurt just held up the keys to Finn's truck, Rachel giggled following him out the apartment.

* * *

><p>They returned with breakfast for the rest about 9. The housed was quiet except, the slight sound of the morning news. Blaine sat watching it, still in his PJ's but the air mattress was deflated.<p>

"Hi Blaine" Kurt said cheerfully.

"Hi Blaine" Rachel said equally cheerful.

"Burt and Carole are getting ready in the spare room, and I think Finn is in the shower, you both forgot your phones and took his car, he won't admit it but he was pretty frustrated." Blaine said from his spot on the couch. Rachel sighed grabbing the pancakes she got for Finn, and went to his bedroom.

Finn was out of the shower he was sorting through his drawers. "I got you pancakes," Rachel said cautiously.

"Thanks," he mumbled, taking them from her hand and sitting down on his bed, Rachel sat down next to him.

"Are you mad at me?" Rachel asked.

"It frustrating, Rachel," Finn sighed. "We are supposed to be getting married and you didn't even tell me you were leaving."

"I'm really sorry," Rachel said scooting into him. "But you did not look at your pancakes. " Finn opened the Styrofoam box to reveal chocolate chip pancakes with I 3 U spelled out in chocolate chips, Finn couldn't help but smile.

"Why do you do this to me," He groaned.

"It's because you love me too much to be mad at me." Rachel joked.

"You know grand theft auto is a serious crime." Finn shot back, taking a bite of his pancakes.

"Mhmm," Rachel said as the smell of pancakes and bacon filled the room, she started to feel a little nauseated. "I'm going to be sick." Rachel got off the bed running to the bathroom to empty her breakfast of a bagel and hot tea into the toilet. Finn followed her into the bathroom and pulled back her hair rubbing circles into her back. "I hate this" Rachel sighed leaning her head on the porcelain.

Just then Finn's mother entered the bathroom carrying a glass of water for Rachel. "Oh, hi mom," Finn said nervously, "Rachel must've had something bad with her breakfast."

"I know she's pregnant," Carole blurted out, causing Rachel to choke on her water. Carole put her hand over her mouth fearful of the reaction of her son and his fiancé.

* * *

><p>After a somewhat long and awkward conversation in which Carole had to finally come to terms with the fact that the nature of her sons relationship was not as innocent as she would like. Secretly she had this story she told herself where Rachel was waiting till marriage and all they ever did was sleep when they shared a bed. Of course she knew this was not true. <em>I don't know how this happened, Rachel was on the pill." <em> Finn had said. _"Birth control, fails Finn."_ This is where they determined to stop their conversation. Carole had assured them that she was excited and not upset. Things were still awkward as Rachel sat between Kurt and Blaine in Ohio State's stadium waiting for the graduation to start.

"It's so weird," Carole announced to the quiet group, "Thinking about how many times we've all sat here cheering Finn on, and now he's graduating."

"Our little Finn is growing up," Kurt teased.

"My baby is graduating and getting married, and having his own baby." Carole said smiling. "Rachel, I really am happy for you guys."

"In the past few days I found out I was pregnant and got engaged, it's a lot to take in," Rachel sighed "I'm not even sure how I feel yet."

"That's the thing; I'm not worrying about how you're going to do this, like you and Finn are. I just get to be there to love the baby," Carole told Rachel, "and that's all you need to worry about. When Christopher and I got married, we didn't have much, and when Finn was born, he wasn't even there. I think Finn is doing ok, all babies need is love, it doesn't matter what it has or even who is there all the time to love it."

"Oh Carole," Rachel said, "How do you do that?"

"It's a gift," she joked. Rachel switched spots with Kurt and rested her head on Carole, as the music signaling the start of the graduation started.

* * *

><p>They were waiting outside looking through the sea of black cap and gowns, looking for Finn. The ceremony was very good, but Ohio State was a large school so the graduation was quite long. Someone came up from behind and wrapped his long arms around Rachel. She spun around, "Con<em>gradu<em>lations" she breathed kissing him.  
>"Punny" he smirked and attempted to kiss her but she pushed him away.<p>

"Found him," she called to his family who was still searching around. Carole quickly snapped a picture of their embrace before Rachel blushed in embarrassment.

"Finn I'm so proud" Carole said through her splotchy face.

* * *

><p>After many hugs, many pictures, a few parties and a celebratory dinner. Carole and Burt had left, Blaine and Kurt were in the second bedroom for the night and Finn and Rachel lay in Finn's bed.<p>

"Do you feel different?" Rachel asked Finn, snuggling into his chest.

"It's weird I guess," Finn responded. "Thursday I was a college student with a girlfriend in New York. Now I'm an out of work graduate, with a fiancé and a baby on the way."

"A lot of change for two days," Rachel teased, "You know we have something else we have to do before I go home,"

"That is?" Finn questioned.

"Well I texted my dad's to ask them if they wanted to have lunch tomorrow, since they live in the city now, and I figure we have to tell them I'm pregnant."

"Do we have to?" Finn whined.

**I thought I was going to have to do one more chapter of this part, but I wrote it and decided I could not get a good solid chapter to I added it to this one. Sorry if it was long. I'm going to be a mess writing the next chapter. **

**Mady**

**p.s I write the notes before the next chapter but always add, the next chapter is really good imho. I'm going to start chapter 5 tomorrow but I have a lot to do, and then tues and wed I have a friend over and I have to babysit. So it could possibly be Thursday for chapter four, unless I can chug out 5 when I get up, b/c it's already past midnight. **


	4. Those Horse Things

Rachel sighed leaving the theatre, it was her day off but she had to go in to get her costume refit. Her phone lit up with Kurt's picture, and Happy Days Are Here Again sang out of her phone.

"Hi Kurt, I just left the theatre," Rachel told her best friend. "She had to take out the hips and the chest a bit," Rachel giggled. It had been a month since Finns graduation. She has had a small bump on her abdomen for a few weeks and her breast had grown quite a bit. When she got back to New York, she made herself a doctor's appointment, in which the doctor confirmed her pregnancy and gave her a few nice pictures as proof. She had her second appointment was today, she was meeting with Kurt for lunch and he was going to accompany her this time. Her family had been very supportive but no-one outside the family and Rachel's best (girl) friend knew, well and the producers of Wicked, Rachel smiled as Kurt was rambling about something. A few weeks ago she had to sit down and talk to the producers, her performance had brought a lot of attention to the show, which she used to her advantage as a leveraging tool. They promised her a leave once she got too big to preform, and then a month after the baby was born. "Kurt I'm walking into the café now," Rachel told him hanging up the phone and looked around for her best friend. She found him, and sat down.

"Hello Love," Kurt sang song. "So we knew they would comment on the chest, but I did not expect the hips,"

"Yeah they said that I had about an extra inch and a half on my hips." Rachel told him.

"Hmm, you excited?" Kurt asked referring to her appointment.

"Yeah, I skyped with Finn last night, he and Carole were both very excited by the bump." Rachel said, since his lease was up Finn had officially moved back in with his parents last week. Rachel and Kurt ate their food and talked about various things. Once they left, they took a taxi to Rachel's doctor's office.

"I've never been to a lady doctor." Kurt teased, "Are you going have to put your legs in those horse things"

"Kurt you read Cosmo enough to know they're called stirrups," Rachel shot back. They made their way into the build and took the elevator up to her Doctors floor. Rachel signed in, and she and Kurt found seats near the back. Kurt leaned into her and whispered

"Do you think that's how Finn looked" he said pointing to the nervous 17 year old boy sitting next his very pregnant what Rachel assumed was his girlfriend. "You know when he took Quinn."

Especially now it was a sore subject for Rachel "Yeah sure," she mumbled. She hated that he took Quinn to appointments for a baby that wasn't even his but could not be here with her.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to upset you," Kurt said sympathetically. Rachel's hormones were most certainly off.

"It's fine Kurt" she snapped.

_Rachel, Dr. Riley is ready for you. _

"Come on Kurt" she said grabbing his arm. They followed the nurse in her mid-forties wearing tweetie bird scrubs.

"You need to change into a gown and the doctor will be right with you." The nurse told her inside the examining room.

When she came back out gripping the back of her gown, Kurt was playing with the stirrups attached to the examining table. "Cosmo was right, they do look like some sort of torture device" Kurt mumbled.

"Kurt stop playing with things, or I'll just bring Lacie with me next time." Rachel said annoyed. Kurt gasped at this. Kurt loved Lacie but he was often jealous of her because Rachel shared with her just as much as she shared with Kurt if not more. Rachel loved Kurt but there were some things Rachel did not feel comfortable sharing with Kurt, especially extremely intimate details, because after all Kurt was still Finn's brother. He snorted and sat down in the chair as Rachel slid up on the table. The doctor arrived shortly afterwards.

"Hello Rachel," the chipper older woman smiled as she entered the room. "How are we today?"

"Great" Rachel replied, "this is my friend Kurt, he is also my fiancé's step-brother" Kurt shook hands with Dr. Riley.

"Nice to meet you," she said, "So Rachel tell be how things are."

"Well the nausea is not as bad, but I had to get refitted for my costume today, which was already overdue it had been getting tight for about two weeks, she had to take out the waist and the chest." Rachel sighed.

"Not to mention the hormones," Kurt butted in and Rachel shot him a look.

"No it is okay, that's why I like having someone close to you at appointments. Sometimes they notice things you don't," she told Rachel, "You two live together?" she questioned.

"Yeah, with Kurt's boyfriend," Rachel told her.

"Is Kurt how you met your fiancé?" Dr. Reilly questioned.

"No, Finn and I met in high school." Rachel told her.

"Oh yes I remember you telling me that," she responded. "Ok, Rachel why don't you lay back and we'll get this show on the road." Rachel followed instructions, as the doctor lifted up the gown and placed a blanket over Rachel's lower half. She rubbed the jelly for the ultrasound machine on her stomach. She switched the machine on and moved the controller around until she focused on the tiny splotch in the middle.

"That is your baby Rachel." Rachel and Kurt were staring at the screen, it had been a while and Dr. Riley had been moving the controller to different locations silently.

"Is everything ok?" Rachel dared to ask. Dr. Riley took a deep breathe.

"I cannot find a heartbeat," she said still searching and staring at the screen.

"What does that mean?" Rachel said frantically.

"Well it could be a number of things, the heartbeat could be low. Which we can treat with medicine, but it could also be a miscarriage." Dr. Riley told her. "I'm going to go get the other machine that we used last time, the one that gets a heartbeat from inside you."

Kurt and Rachel sat in silence and the doctor returned with the machine and the nurse from earlier. "Rachel why don't you put your legs there," Rachel followed the instructions, "ok very good, Heather is going to look on the ultrasound more. While I do this," Dr. Riley said sitting in between Rachel's legs. She felt the cool instrument enter her, the room was silent including the instrument that was supposed to make the reassuring noise that everything was ok." Rachel closed her eyes and bit her lip. The doctor and the nurse were discussing something about development, Rachel wasn't really listening. But she did hear "Rachel I'm So Sorry." That's when the sob that had been building in her chest escaped her lips.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Rachel walked silently into the apartment. Her eyes were puffy but she was not crying at the moment. Blaine jumped up from his spot on their couch. "Rachel I got your favorite kind of ice cream." Blaine offered.<p>

"I'm just going to go to my room" rejecting his offer. Kurt had texted him on the way home. They let her go, Kurt sank into the couch, feeling helpless.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do" he told Blaine. "I just sat there rubbing her back."

"I think that's all you can do," Blaine said. "Did she tell Finn?"

"No, he keeps calling he knows she had an appointment. He must be freaking out." Kurt sighed, when a load crash came from Rachel's bedroom followed by a quieter thud. Kurt sighed and made his way to her room. Blaine followed behind.

"Rachel?" Kurt said making his way into the room, she was laying in her bed wrapped in her blankets, Kurt looked down to the causes of the noise, lying next to the wall were a picture frame containing the sonogram picture she got at her first appointment, and her cell phone which was blacked out with the screen shattered, the phone had actually put a hole in the pale pink painted drywall. Kurt sighed her knew that picture had previously rested next to her bed right beside the one of her and Finn.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "The picture was pissing me off, and Finn won't stop calling."

"Rachel you need to talk to him, he knew you had an appointment, he must be thinking the worst." Kurt tried to reason with her.

"What do you mean the worst? Is there something worse than the fact that for the past two weeks, our baby has been floating around dead in my stomach? The fact that there was something wrong that caused it to just stop developing and die?" Rachel looked at him, staring in his eyes. "If there is than he's wrong, but if there isn't then there is no reason to call him because according to your theory he already knows."

"Rachel this isn't fair, this wasn't supposed to happen to you, but it did. Finn has a right to know, he is your fiancé, the father of your baby." Kurt said pleading with her.

"What baby Kurt, tell me what baby." She screamed "Because as far as I'm concerned Finn is the father of no baby, the only baby I'm aware of is _gone._" Kurt stared at her and got up and left without saying another word. "Go run off to your boyfriend," she directed at Blaine. "I'm just the insensitive bitch. This is probably better, I'd be a horrible mother, wouldn't I. Kurt is just trying to help me, and all I can do is yell at him." She sobbed; Blaine wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you honestly think that? Blaine asked her. "That you'd be a horrible mother and this is a good thing? You're wrong Rachel this is a horrible thing that shouldn't have happened. You've been like a sister to me for years. I've seen you around babies, and kids. You're amazing Rachel. Kurt sure he's a pain in the ass sometimes, but you and I both know he's right." Rachel nodded and sobbed into Blaine's chest.

* * *

><p>Kurt was pouting in his bedroom. His phone rang and he looked down to see his brother on caller ID. He was surprised it took him this long to call him. "Hello," he answered.<p>

"Kurt what the fuck is going on, Rachel's appointment was two hours ago," Finn's panicked voice came out of the receiver. "She's ignoring my calls, and now it goes straight to voicemail, did I do something wrong? Is…"

"Rachel lost the baby," Kurt blurted, cutting Finn off mid thought. The line went silent.

"What do you mean _lost the baby_?" Finn asked.

"Something went wrong developmentally. The doctor thinks the baby stopped developing about two weeks ago." Kurt explained to his brother.

"Wait I thought that when you lose the baby, you like bleed out all over the place?" Finn asked, remembering back to an episode of Grey's Anatomy Rachel made him sit through.

"They call is a missed miscarriage, the baby stopped developing but normally you naturally pass all the blood and fluid and stuff like a really, really heavy period, and she still could. But she is going to go back to the doctor Wednesday to get it all removed for her." Kurt said. Finn was crying he wouldn't admit it to Kurt, but Kurt could tell he was trying to hide it.

"Where is Rachel now?" Finn asked "Why are my calls going straight to voicemail now and now ringing first."

"She is in her room, Blaine's with her." Kurt responded, "She sorta threw her phone into the wall, she shattered the screen and put a hole in the wall. She doesn't know I'm talking to you."

"Can I talk to her?" Finn asked.

"Sure, but if she breaks my phone you are buying me a new one." Kurt said walking into Rachel's room. "Rachel" he said softly handing her the phone. She already knew who it was.

"Yeah" she said into the phone, "I know" … "Yes Finn _I know_" … "Why does everyone keep saying that?" … "I'm fine Finn. You don't need to come out. I'm f-f-fiiinnne" she sobbed into the phone. "Ok," she said calming a little. "No you don't need too"… "Just don't ok." … "I love you too" she sighed, hanging up the phone, sinking back down on her bed.

"Can I just go to sleep," Rachel asked quietly.

"Sweetie you can do anything you want, but Blaine and I are not going to leave." Rachel sighed again, rolling on her stomach as Blaine and Kurt lay on either side of her.

* * *

><p>The next morning the sun shone through Rachel's floor to ceiling window's, and one of the three lumps in her bed began to stir. Kurt sat up rubbing his eyes. Rachel was not one of these three lumps; the other was Lacie, who had joined the trio later that night after receiving a text from Kurt. "Blaine? Lacie?" he said waking them up. "Where is Rachel?" he said looking around.<p>

"I'm right here," she said walking out of her bathroom, fully dressed and ready for the day.

"What are you doing Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"I have to go to work," she said nonchalantly.

"Rachel we went over this last night they are giving you a two week leave." Kurt notified Rachel.

"I have to go Kurt, there is no reason not too, I cannot work tomorrow and Thursday I might as well go on today, and then go back on Friday." Rachel told him.

"We all took the day off." Kurt said motioning to his boyfriend and Rachel's best friend.

"Well you shouldn't have," Rachel snapped at him. "I'm not helpless you know. I have a long rehearsal today and a show. I have my procedure tomorrow. The doctor said most woman are back to work a day or two later. If you want to be helpful you will clean up this glass and call someone to fix the hole. God I'm going to have to repaint now. I'll see you when I get home. I'll eat after the show, so don't bother making me anything." Her three friends sat there befuddled as Rachel grabbed her rehearsal bag and left the room, shortly after they heard the door slam shut.

"Should we have gone after her?" Lacie asked getting out of the bed.

"Like that would have helped," Blaine snorted following her suit. "She is putting on a show, she knows Finn probably already has a flight out and thinks we'll call him and tell him she is fine. That he does not need to come out."

"Its 8:30, he got on the plane at 7:45, too late for that." Kurt said.

* * *

><p>"Rachel what are you doing here?" She felt like she heard that for the millionth time, this time it was her understudy Lucy.<p>

"I honestly don't understand why people keep asking me that," Rachel said.

"Well they told us what happened, and that you were taking two weeks off," Lucy responded.

"Well everybody is wrong to assume that, I only need you to do tomorrow night, Thursday, and possibly Friday." Rachel snapped at her.

Lucy walked away mumbling something, Rachel unlocked her dressing room with her key, and threw her handbag on the ground and collapsed in one of her armchairs in tears. She stayed like that for a good ten minutes until the speaker came onto to announce that the full cast rehearsal would start in five minutes. She changed into her rehearsal clothes, fixed her self-up and made her way to rehearsal.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Rachel was on a break from rehearsal, these rehearsals killed her they ran it straight through, for the most part there was no stage changes or anything, the director says it focus on pure raw talent, not hiding how much you suck behind acting and props.<p>

Rachel was ready to collapse, everyone kept checking on her and it was really pissing her off, she just wanted to lock herself in her dressing room. She opened the door, to reveal Finn asleep in her arm chair. She threw a flip flop at his face, and sat down in front of her mirror, burying her hands in her face.

"What the hell," she heard Finn say behind her.

"I told you not to come," Rachel mumbled

Finn snorted, "Like that would've worked."

"I don't know what you're expecting to accomplish." Rachel told him looking at him through the reflection in the mirror.

"Maybe I just thought we should be together," he countered. "Maybe, just maybe Rach I thought someone other than my gay brother and his boyfriend should be in your bed every night while you cry."

"Well your wrong," Rachel snapped (god she was snappy today) turning to look at him. "Sure last night was hard. But I'm fine."

"God Rachel cut the shit I've known you long enough to know, no matter how many stupid theatre arts degrees you'll ever have when you're lying through your teeth." Finn shot back. "You don't need to put some act on for me, or Kurt, or anyone just so you look like you've got this all together. Just because everyone expects you to be some wreck you want to prove them wrong when the truth is your dying, the truth is if I wasn't here that door would be locked, and you would be sitting her alone sobbing, when at home you could've had three people who love you there with you." Finn finished looking at Rachel directly in the eye the pain in his eyes resembling the look in Rachel's. A sob escaped her lips, at Finn got up to comfort her, she collapsed into his arms.

"It's not fair Finn, it's not fair." Rachel sobbed into his chest.

"No baby it's not, not at all," a few tears fell from Finn's looking at the state of his fiancé. "Come on let's get you home, I sure everybody will understand" Finn gathered Rachel's bag and took her home.

**This chapter killed me but flowed so naturally out of me, I cannot believe I got 7 word pages out of this. Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites. P.S the next chapter is shorter. Sorry it took longer to update my overbearing best friend was over, and I got no writing done. I'll try to update again before I go to camp Saturday but no promises. **

**Mady**


	5. TicTacToe

She did not want to be here. She is supposed to be working today; she was supposed to be doing two shows today. No, she was sitting on some stupid airplane, with Finn next to her, asleep. Of course his feet were intruding into the aisle; the flight attendant tripped over them three times. Sure she flew a lot, so did Finn. They rarely flew together. They did spring break last year, and they took a trip over Finn's winter break, but normally they were flying to visit each other. She felt sympathy for Finn, he was too tall for airplanes, when standing he would almost hit his head, and the limited leg room did not do good things to him. He fell asleep pretty quickly. To her other side was a small 8 year old boy. He was an "unaccompanied minor." His parents put him on the flight and sent to Ohio to visit his grandparents. Yes, they were on their way to Ohio, where according to Finn, Kurt, and Dr. Riley your problems melted away. Well none of them said that exactly.

Finn had asked her Tuesday night, he told her that he thought it would be good for her. After her meltdown at the theatre, they gave her 3 weeks' vacation. She tried to get Dr. Riley to back her up that it'd be better for her to stay in the city, medical wise.

"_Actually you shouldn't need me anymore after today," She told her after her procedure (in front of Finn none the less), "It might be good for you to get out of the city, just relax." _

Finn had Kurt's back-up first, she was pretty sure that he put the idea in Finn's head. Soon Finn had Blaine, Carole, and her Dad's, even Lacie encouraging her to take the leave, and come home with Finn.

Which put her here; playing tick tack toe with the 8 year old while her overgrown fiancé uncomfortably slept on the two hour flight. She really wasn't really paying attention, she couldn't help thinking about she and Finn putting their own children on this very flight in the years to come, to visit Carole and Burt or her dads. She thought about how her kids could be sitting next to someone like Rachel, playing tick tack toe and talking about their little siblings. What if Rachel was an ax murderer, or some pedophile creep? Her kids would never fly their selves. She sighed at the thought of _her _kids; her hands drifted to her stomach, they tended to do that a lot. There was still a slight bump left, mostly from the 7 pounds she had gained in the past month.

Dr. Riley kept telling her, that miscarriages just happen and most of the time they have no effect on a woman's ability to carry full term. Rachel knew that there was still the slight possibility that there was something wrong with her that will affect her ability to have kids. It killed her knowing there was the possibility that she could never give Finn a baby, that she could never hold her own child in her arms. Finn might not ever have a little girl to spoil, or have the chance to coach his son's little league team. Rachel could not have anyone to bake banana bread and cookies with on rainy Saturdays, or that she could never dance at her son's wedding.

Rachel wasn't "talking" to Finn; the whole dragging her to Ohio against her will thing was pissing her off. Finn had been really, really amazing through this all, he would stay up all night with her crying in his chest if needed. Normally she would wear herself out about 11, and fall asleep in his arms; last night through she was asleep at nine-thirty. Finn sat around the apartment with her watching movies with her, cooked for her, and ate massive amounts of ice cream. It killed her because she knew he was heartbroken just as much as she was, but he was keeping it in and trying to be strong for her. She sat back in her seat and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"Oh Rachel sweetie, I'm soo glad you are here," Carole said engulfing Rachel in a hug. The drive to Lima was long and silent. Rachel sat there stealing glances at Finn when he wasn't looking. He was upset, she knew that.<p>

"Thanks Carole," Rachel replied attempting to smile.

"Are you hungry?" Carole asked kindly, "I have some pasta, or some fruit, or we could order you something." Rachel just shook her head.

"I'm just going to take my stuff upstairs and lay down a bit, if that's ok?" Rachel said picking up her duffle bag.

"Sweetie you can do whatever you want," Carole told her. Rachel started to walk up the stairs.

"Finn, I'll be in your room if you need me. Okay?" Rachel said, it was the most words she had said at one time to him.

"Ok, Rach," he said sounding surprised, looking at her. She made her way up the rest of the stairs.

"Hi Finn," Carole breathed, "Are _you _hungry?"

"Hi mom," he said meekly, "I guess I could use a bite to eat."

"Ok then, I have some meatloaf leftover from dinner last night," she said, walking into the kitchen, and Finn followed behind. "I can warm that up with some macaroni, and some green beans. Is that good?" Carole asked looking at her son heartbroken.

"Yeah that's fine, I'll eat whatever," He mumbled sitting down at the table, with his hands in his head. Carole put the plate she made for him in the microwave and sat down next to him.

"Rachel doesn't look so good," Carole said. "How has she been?"

"She barely eats, she doesn't speak more than a few words to me or Kurt, she was talking to Blaine, but when he sided with me and Kurt she cut off him too. She keeps telling us how she just needs to go back to work, and all this shit, trying to convince us she is fine, and then at night she just loses it." Finn told his mother.

"How are _you?_" Carole asked.

"I don't even know." Finn responded running his hands through his dark hair, "I just keep thinking that if I had been with her the past month, things could've been different. I just keep thinking I should've been at that appointment; I should've been with her Monday night. I'm exhausted, because I'm running around trying to keep Rachel from going insane. Monday night she threw her phone against the wall, putting a hole in the wall. Then the next morning she went off on Kurt and ran off to work." Finn sighed.

"Finn this isn't fair, not to you or Rachel, it's not fair at all." Carole told him rubbing his arm. "But you don't need to be some big strong protector either, just hold her that's all you need to do. Everyone grieves differently. When she goes back let her go back to work, she's angry she feels like she did everything the doctor said, but it still happened. She doesn't understand why this happened, and you don't either. But pushing her to what she doesn't want is not going to help her. I know you just wanted her here with you rather than her being there alone with Kurt, and Blaine, who have their own lives. But now she is angry with you. Finn you didn't do anything wrong, if you had been there nothing would have been any different. She has you now, that's what matters. Finnish eating and just go up there, no matter how pissed she is with you, and just hold her. That's all she needs." Carole left the room kissing her son on the cheek on the way out.

Finn made his way to his room where he had been living for the past two weeks; Rachel was lying in the center of the bed, staring at the ceiling. Her hands rested on her stomach. "I brought you some fruit salad my mom made and a glass of water, I thought you might be hungry since you haven't eaten since the airport in New York," he told her.

"Thanks" Rachel said curtly. Finn lay on the bed, he pulled her into him, but she did not protest. She needed him, he knew that when it came down to it she would never, not let him hold her like he was now.

"I love you" Finn sighed, "nothing is going to change that."

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel asked.

"Doing what?"

"This," Rachel said. "I'm being a complete bitch to you and all you do is hold me and tell me you love me."

"Because, I do love you and I know you Rach," Finn responded. "Your acting Rachel, you want me to think you're ok, so I'll leave you alone. Rach I'm not going to leave you alone, you need me. _I need you. _I love you Rach, we can get through this."

"It's not fair," Rachel sobbed into his chest.

"I know babe, I know." Finn's voice whispered. He held her closer; they stayed like that all night, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"You guys need to go out," Carole said at lunch the next day, thing were too quiet. "It's not healthy for you guys to sit around your parent's house."<p>

"Mom," Finn said warningly. "We don't _need _to do anything, besides there is a movie on lifetime Rach wanted…"

"Ok," Rachel spoke from her seat. "We can go out, it's fine."

"Rachel you don't have to do anything you don't want too." Finn said

"No I want to; you know I haven't been to Breadsticks, since high school. It is the only place to like go in Lima. Finn, do you want to go there?" Rachel told him.

"Um, sure," Finn told her, still unsure himself.

"Do you mind if I go upstairs, I'm not really that hungry," Rachel announced, leaving her nearly full plate.

"Ok sweetie," Carole told her as Rachel left the kitchen. Finn stood up, taking Rachel's plate and slammed it down in the sink. She had ate a few peas and picked at some pasta. "Finn, stop it," Carole scolded her son.

"No mom, she didn't eat anything." Finn said harshly, sitting back down at his seat. "I don't get how you guys think this is normal, and now we are going out to dinner, what the hell is she supposed to order? Yeah I'll have three peas, and a pasta noodle." Finn snorted.

"Language Finn, she agreed to go out, the only places she's been since Monday is work, home the airports, and here. I think that is progress." Carole calmed him.

"She'll come around," Burt assured Finn.

"Yeah sure, maybe she'll starve herself and get to take a trip to Lima Med," Finn said harshly. "Is take-your-future-daughter-in-law to work day coming up mom?"

"Finn just stop it," Carole said annoyed. "Rachel wouldn't let that happen."

"Really mom, is it something that Rachel wouldn't do? Just like Rachel would never throw her phone into the wall, or picture frames across the room, would she not admit to acting like a bitch to get me to 'leave her alone', how about the other day when I left for ten minutes to go pick something up for her to come back to her crying on the kitchen floor surrounded by shattered glass because she gets so shaky she cannot hold a glass of water without her dropping it, convinced she is some failure at everything." Finn confessed.

"How could you say that?" Finn spun around to see Rachel standing there, on the verge of tears. "You think I'm going to starve myself? Or that I am trying to hurt myself?" Tears falling now.

"Rach that's not what I meant," Finn said trying to calm her he put his arm out to her, she pulled away.

"Don't touch me," She yelled. "And, don't call me that, just I don't know." She was staring at him. "I just think I need to leave. I'm going to go and get my stuff, and I think I'm going to go to my dads' house in Columbus. I'll take a cab or something." She turned around to leave.

"Rachel wait," Finn said distressed, reaching out for her again.

"I said don't touch me Finn," She said storming away up the stairs, Finn ran after her leaving a dumbfounded Carole and Burt Hummel in the kitchen.

"You think this is supposed to be easy Finn?" The first shot was fired. "That you could fly out to New York spend a week with me and magically make everything better? You got me kicked out of _my job _for 3 weeks, and then you bring me here. Why the hell would I want to be back in Ohio? I want to be in New York working. What did you think that if we sat on _your parents _couch instead of mine, and eat 'Ohio' ice cream things would be different? Finn do you see this ring, right here you gave me a month ago? Were supposed to be getting married Finn. Just because we haven't said our vows yet doesn't mean they don't apply. For better or worse Finn, for _better _or for fricking _worse. _Why are you pushing me so much? I'm in grieving Finn; you weren't there at the first ultrasound to hear the baby, _our baby's, _heartbeat, and you were not there Monday when that heartbeat wasn't there. I fell in love already, with this tiny bump on my stomach, the tiny bump that is still there as some reminder. I had names Finn _names. _I bought a tiny pair of baby booties, and a stupid OSU onesie. It was stupid of me wasn't it to fall in love with something I didn't have yet. So maybe I don't fill like stuffing my face or I get a little pissed off at the stupid picture sitting by my bed reminding me of how horribly foolish I was to love something I did not already have. And you prance in with this demeanor about how you're going to fix everything. Oh my god Finn read a fucking dictionary Finn. How is it that every time I say something it goes straight over your head when you've got over a foot on me?"

"Should we leave the house or something?" Burt broke the silence in the kitchen.

"Shh," Carole silenced him.

"Damn-it Rachel, how dare you imply that I did not care about this baby, how dare you. What do you think when Kurt, not you, _Kurt _finally answered the phone, and told me that our baby was gone it didn't kill me. Then you stand here and tell me that I didn't even bother to be there with you. I'm sorry was I too busy moving into my parent's house, or turning down the multiple job offers here to hope that something or someone in New York will want me? You act like I don't think every day about how I should have been there. How could you even say that, do you know me at all?"

"I thought I did, but you sit there and tell your mother I'm trying to kill myself. Here is your stupid ring back. Obviously we weren't ready for any of this." Carole gasped, as the door slam was heard. Rachel came running down the stairs, Carole met her at the bottom.

"Rachel don't leave sweetie, this isn't right, please you can stay in Kurt's room. I'm not letting you go all the way to Columbus."

"I won't go to Columbus, I just need to go out, clear my head." Rachel told her truthfully.

"Take my car," Carole pleaded handing her the keys. "Come back when you're ready I'll set Kurt's room up for you." Rachel thanked Carole and left. Carole made her way up to Finn's room he was sitting on the edge of his bed rolling the engagement ring in his hand. He looked up to her revealing his bloodshot eyes, and tear stained face, "Oh my baby, my sweet, sweet baby," She sighed tearing up a bit at the sight. She sat down to comfort her large son.

* * *

><p>Rachel did not know how she managed to find herself, sitting on the bleachers of McKinley's football field, remembering sitting here in the front row wrapped in Finn's letterman jacket cheering on her boyfriend and all her friends. Another sob escaped her lips.<p>

"_Rachel?" _

…_. _

**My first cliff hanger! Sorry it took so long to update I was at camp. P.S there is a few chapters left at least. I'm back and forth if I want to end it sooner or write more. I will keep you updated. **

**Mady!**


	6. Mommy and Ray Ray

Rachel did not know how she managed to find herself, sitting on the bleachers of McKinley's football field, remembering sitting here in the front row wrapped in Finn's letterman jacket cheering on her boyfriend and all her friends. Another sob escaped her lips.

"_Rachel?" _

"Noah?" Rachel looked up sniffling a little. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," He told her sitting next to her, "I'm running the peewee football camp here, I had to drop some things off. _You _however, live in New York, and are on Broadway. Your dads moved away three years ago; which means you're here with Finn, congrats by the way, on the engagement you know."

"Were not getting married, at least not now, I don't even know if where together." Rachel cut him off looking into her lap.

"What happened?" Puck asked confused, "If you don't mind me asking." Rachel took a deep breath.

"I was pregnant," She told him quietly. "I lost the baby."

"Rachel I'm so sorry," Puck consoled. "Wait is that why Finn proposed?"

"Oh no not at all, I didn't tell him till after." Rachel assured him, "I just, I don't know. He was angry and yelling at his mom about me. About how he was worried about me, everything just blew up. I told him, he didn't care about the baby at all, and he was pushing me to get better after everything that happened. He told me I was wrong, and asked me if I even knew him at all. I told him we weren't ready for this, and threw the ring in his face." Rachel sighed, putting her hands in her face. "I'm soo stupid, and I was wrong." Another sob escaped her chest.

"Hey, you're not stupid, you're upset. Finn has got to be upset too. We say stupid things when were upset. Last week I told Quinn that she dressed like a whore, and spent all my money because she came home with a new pair of shoes. I don't know if you've thought about it, but this must be killing Finn. You saw in high school he had Quinn's baby, he wanted it more than Quinn and me and it wasn't even his. He lost it, now he had his own baby with this beautiful girl that he loves so much he even got this ring for her, paid a lot of money for those diamonds he put in it. He lost that one too. On top of it, it's got to kill him to see you like this. He loves you Rachel he really does." Puck told her rubbing her back while she cried.

"I'm a horrible person, aren't I?" Rachel looked at him. "I know he's upset, I see it in him. I just ignore it, and focus on me. I'm a horrible girlfriend or fiancé or whatever I am. I have a bad personality, and I'm self-centered." She sobbed.

"You're not a horrible person, you're just upset. Yeah maybe a little self-centered but Finn still loves you despite it." Puck still trying to get her to stop crying, he did not do well with hormonal crying women. "You guys just hit a bump in the rode."

"I'm so selfish. I just keep talking about myself; I did not even know you were with Quinn again. Why are you here, I thought you lived in Cincinnati."

"I do I graduated last month, I came up here for the summer my mother is going to move, nothing keeping her here. I'm staying up here and helping her pack our stuff up." Puck told her.

"That's nice; I really wish I paid more attention to this stuff. I thought Quinn was in Kentucky?" Rachel sighed.

"She transferred to U of C, eventually our paths crossed. We've been living together since April." Puck told her.

"I'm glad things are working out for you," Rachel sighed, her head resting in her arms on her lap. They sat in silence for a while.

"Rachel? Puck?" They turned around to see Finn standing there, a confused look on his face.

"Hey dude, I just found Rachel sitting her, thought I'd keep her company." Puck told him standing up. "I'll give you guys some privacy."

"Thanks dude," Finn told him.

"Noah," Rachel said. "Thanks for talking to me."

"No problem Rachel," he told her walking off.

"I'm a horrible person Finn," Rachel started once Puck was gone. "I didn't even care about you or how you were feeling."

"You're not a bad person Rach, you're just upset. I'm just worried about you, the way you've been acting is scaring me." Finn sighed.

"Finn, I'm so sorry. I cannot do this though; maybe we weren't ready to be engaged yet. I mean if we were willing to give this up so quickly. If I was willing," Rachel trailed off, putting her head down in shame.

"Rach, it was a fight. We were just angry, angry at each other, angry at the situation." Finn told her.

"How do I know it wasn't something more? How do I know that there is not a bigger problem Finn, maybe this is all going too fast." Rachel told him

"What do you mean too fast?" Finn raised his voice a little "Rachel I've been in love with you since our sophomore year of high school. Almost 8 years ago. We made it through break-ups junior year, and the pain of planning our lives together. It's always been you Rachel, you said it yourself that someday we would have kids. You told me that if I went to Ohio State because of my scholarship that you'd be there cheering for me at games, and four years later you'd help me move into our apartment in New York. I don't get what has changed. What happened to our plans, you winning Tony's and raising our Jewish babies that also got to celebrate Christmas? What happened to me being there when you accept that award?"

"That's just is Finn, I've not won any Tony's, I'm not 25, but until last week we were already having kids. Things changed Finn. What if I didn't miscarry? What if you didn't get a job in New York, and I got fired. Would I have to be the one who makes the sacrifices, and moves out here giving up my dreams to raise our kid? This wasn't the plan Finn, I love you Finn but things have changed. I'm not ready for all this yet." Rachel said tears in our eyes. "I'm a horrible person, for the past month all I did was think of is how this would affect my life. _My dreams. _I caused this; all I could think about sometimes was how a baby was the last thing we needed. And now, now we don't even have it." Rachel muttered.

"Do you honestly think you could have caused something like that to happen? If you do I also caused it, baby I had the same thoughts. I thought about what would happen if I didn't get a job, or if you got kicked out of Wicked. I thought about where we'd have to live. I thought also about if they kicked you out of Wicked it would get you out of contract, then you'd have no problem doing Funny Girl after the baby was born. Maybe I'd just be a stay at home dad. You know like Mr. Mom or something. Rach I love you so much. I care so much about you. I'm so sorry this happened to you, to us, but you we can't just walk away because things got tough."

"Finn I'm not walking away, and even if I was it wouldn't be because things got tough. Can you look at me and tell me with a straight face that two people belongs together when one told their parents the other was trying to kill themselves and called them insane, while the other can throw eight years preserved in that ring after one argument. Finn we weren't ready for any of this, the miscarriage was the test." Rachel looked at him with the same look in her eyes she had, had for the last week. "I'm not walking away Finn; I'm not going to run off to Columbus or back to New York. But, this is what will happen; I'm going to go back to your house. I'm going to spend the night in Kurt's room. Tomorrow you will go to that job interview you have at that firm based out of New York, in their Columbus office, because I know you rescheduled it from last Tuesday. Then we'll see how things go." Rachel got up from her seat. "I'll see you later."

"You're a coward Rachel, you're using all this fancy talk to hide from the fact that you want out because you're afraid of having something more than New York, or Broadway, or some stupid Tony." He called out to her that just caused Rachel to walk away faster. Finn kicked the bleacher in front of him mumbling profanities.

* * *

><p>Rachel returned to the Hudmel house, and Carole got up from her spot on the couch to address her. "Did Finn find you?" Carole asked observing the state Rachel was in, seeing she looked more upset than she did when she left.<p>

Rachel nodded a yes, and spoke "I'm just going to go up to Kurt's room for the night." Carole nodded a yes. Once Rachel was upstairs, she had even more memories that had haunted her settled in Kurt's room. Like the sleepovers with Kurt and Mercedes that would end with her asleep in Finn's bed wrapped in his arms, or getting ready for homecoming senior year, when she wore that ungodly short read dress that Finn couldn't keep his eyes off of. She curled up into a ball on the bed, Finn was right she was a coward, but she wasn't walking away either. She loves Finn, she knew he was it for her, but her dreams were holding him back. He turned down some amazing jobs, and just keeps getting rejected by the jobs in New York. It wasn't fair to him. He needed this, he didn't need her. She just cried, wondering how she had any tears left from the past week. There was a knock on the door. "Go away Finn, I'm not talking about this with you anymore tonight."

"It's me actually." She rolled over to face Carole. "Finn is not home yet, I thought you might want to talk about things." Carole sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her, signaling Rachel to sit next to her. Rachel untangled herself and scooted next to Carole. "Rachel you're the closest thing I've ever had to a daughter. You see I think about what you and I missed out on. My losing Christopher caused me to never have the little girl I dreamed of having. And you Rachel, you were raised by two amazing men, but you never had the mother to look up too. When Finn first brought you home, I adored you Rachel; I saw the change you made in him. Finn he looks at you Rachel, in ways I cannot comprehend, what you and Finn have is so natural and true. He looks at you like I've never seen, not even in both of my husbands. I can't see you too walk out on this; maybe I'm a little selfish, but _I _don't want to lose you."

"You know when Finn proposed to me, he told me that if I said no, you would ask him what he did to make me say no. That you would love me more than him still," Rachel smiled a small smile that flattened quickly. "I love Finn, Carole I really do, I can't walk away I love him too much. I love your family too much. But he always worries about holding me back, but right now I'm holding him back. He's turned down amazing jobs even the NFL to be with me. I cannot help but think that maybe he needs to move on."

"Jobs are jobs, and the NFL is not for Finn especially being a quarterback, a kicker or punter maybe, but he could barely deal with the attention from OSU. I would not be here, if I didn't think you and Finn belonged together. I know that at the moment as silly as it sounds Finns dreams are you. He wants to get a job sure. But that's to buy a house in a New York suburb or an apartment in the city, and when the time comes he wants to raise your babies with you." Carole told her. They continued this discussion about love and happiness for about an hour. Rachel had felt the best she had in a week. Carole put a new perspective on her and Finn's relationship, and on the miscarriage.

Rachel had determined to speak to Finn when he got home when they heard shuffling downstairs, _"Well thank you Mr. Pucker… Noah." … "No I think I can get him upstairs." _Carole and Rachel shared a look trying to determine why Noah Puckerman was at the door. They slowly made their way downstairs to see Finn slumped on the bottom step.

"You know Burt, you're a cool dude. You like have a job and you're like really good for my mom. Do you know where my mom is? MOMMY! Burt is she with Ray Ray, god I love her, not my mom, well I do but not like that. Burt do you know that you're and Kurt's name rhyme? That's soo cool." Finn was slurring his words, and reeked of booze.

"Finn Christopher Hudson, are you drunk?" Carole spoke from behind him.

"Mommy it's you!" Finn turned his head around, "I'm just buzzed, but its ok cus I turned 21 member mommy! Last year, that's why I had wine at thanksgiving on drink beer with Burt when watch sports! Look Mommy its Ray Ray, she is behind you. I like her a lot, but she doesn't like me anymore." Finn slumped; Rachel Carole and Burt shared similar horrified expressions.

"Finn stop it, you are being stupid." Carole said sternly. "Now go upstairs, and go to bed. You have a job interview in the morning."

"But moooooommmm," Finn whined as if he was a very large and drunk, five year old. "I don't want to. I need to talk to Rachel, Rachel why won't you look at me. I love you Rachel, I do. I don't want to lose you. I love everything about you; I love your smile, and your dreams, and ambition. Remember you taught me that word ambition, cus you are smart like that. And I love your sexy little body. Especially when we you know and you make those cute noises, I 'm not gonna say it cus you know my mommy is right there." Finn said, Rachel was crying again, and her cheeks were flushed red from the embarrassment of Finn sharing intimate details of their relationship to his parents. Rachel turned on her heels running up the stairs to Kurt's room slamming the door behind her.

"_Did I do something wrong?_

**Well I cannot believe this chapter as I reread it to write this note. First it's insanely short compared the next chapter, but I don't have much to say. After the next chapter which was hard to write because of how I ended this one. I have to say this is my least favorite chapter I've written. I feel the plot in this is lacking and I feel the characters are sort of OOC. If you feel different feel free to tell me so in the reviews. **

**Mady**

**P.s the next chapter is the last chapter followed by a two part (two parts at this moment) epilogue. Expect that in the coming days. It is the longest chapter I've written. It's a novel compared to this chapter which is one of the shortest. **


	7. Grammy Ali, and Healthcare

It had been a long week, Rachel and Finn had not spoken since Finn came home drunk, and made a fool of himself. Finn went to his job interview; he got a call a few days later, saying they were going another way. He was actually relieved, the firm was pretty boring. All they did was set and monitor regulations in golf. Rachel had been told by Carole that Finn was turned down. She felt bad, for him but at the same time she just hadn't come to terms with everything. She had asked Carole if it would be better for her to go to her dad's house in Columbus, but Carole was pretty insistent on her staying. Rachel didn't know what Finn was doing but he left the house every day. He came back normally after Rachel and his parents had dinner. Rachel had been helping Carole out with some things; she would run errands or do housework.

Yesterday, they went to visit Finn's grandmother, Alison, in Lima Hills Nursing Home. She was a very sweet old lady; Rachel met her the summer before senior year. Finn called her Grammy Ali; it was hard to see her in a home because last time Rachel had seen her she still lived in a house just outside of city limits. Grammy Ali was so excited to see Rachel because Carole had told her about the engagement a few weeks prior, that Rachel just told her she wasn't wearing the ring because it was a little big. Alison had told Rachel something that really stuck to her.

"_You know when Finn brought you to my house that day; I knew something was special about you." Alison smiled knowingly at Rachel. Carole had been working something out with the nurses and was currently out of the room. "I told Carole the next day that he better keep that one, she agreed. I don't know if I'll make it to your wedding. I'm here because I'm getting too old, but I do have a gift I guess for you." She smiled at Rachel. _

"_Finn and Carole are the only Family I have, my older sister never married, or had any children. All I had was Carolyn, my husband he had money, money saved from a young age, money left by his parents. I always offered Carole more help after Christopher died. She told me the only thing she needed from me was free babysitting of Finn. So I've got a lot of money saved up. My husband never invested it because he never believed in using others money to make himself richer. It's been there for years" She smiled again. _

"_When I pass, I have it specified that Carole gets half of it, and that Finn and you get the other half. After taxes, I believe it will be close to half a million." Rachel gasped at that figure. "I hope that you and Finn will use it to start your family, maybe buy a house. Here or in New York." She smiled again to the crying Rachel. _

"_Alison that is very, very generous." Rachel breathed wiping her tears. Carole returned soon after, notifying her mother that her diet had been off, and they were reducing the fat and sodium in her diet. _

"_Wait they put salt in the food?" Alison joked. "I thought salt added taste, are you sure they haven't been giving me the no sodium diet?" _

Rachel had determined that this was the final push she needed, to make up with Finn, heck it was practically his dying grandmothers last wish that the two be happy. Even though she wasn't dead.

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock <em>

Finn heard the soft knock on his door that morning he recognized the soft knock to be Rachel's.

"Can we talk?" She opened the door before he actually allowed her into the room.

"Yeah, sure," he answered cautiously. She sat down on the side of his bed, they sat in silence for a while, each person waiting for the other to say something.

"Can I ask you something?" Finn started.

"Yes, of course Finn. Anything," Rachel encouraged him.

"When I came home drunk last week you know, what did I do? Mom won't talk to me about it, and Burt just laughs it off when I ask." Finn sighed.

"Well to sum it up, you like that Kurt and Burt's names rhyme and think Burt is a cool dude," Rachel told him. "And you told your mother that you loved my sexy body and the noises I make during sex." She looked down at her hands, blushing a little.

"Shit Rachel I'm sorry," Finn groaned, Rachel winced at his language.

"You were intoxicated Finn, you would not control yourself." Rachel looked at him. "Besides, I was pretty cruel to you." She looked at her lap again.

"I was pretty mean too," he sighed, leaning his head against the headboard. "Rachel I'm really sorry about everything. Maybe you were right, maybe we weren't ready and I rushed things."

"I was wrong," Rachel blurted biting her lip for a second in an attempt to determine what to say next. "I thought about it a lot, we are in a bad place after everything that happened. However, I talked to your mom; she talked to me about a lot of things. I never even thought about some of it, but I thought more and everything she told me about what she observes in you, I see it too. So she can't be wrong right? We're not perfect, we never will be. We are going to fight, but we love each other despite that." She took a deep breath for the next part, "Finn, I don't know what is going to happen; I don't know if you're going to get a job in New York, or if when I get home I'll have one. I don't know when we will get married, or if we'll ever have kids. But, I love you Finn; that is never going to change. I guess what I'm trying to tell you is; if it's okay with you I want to be engaged again. I want to be with you always, maybe you getting drunk and making a fool of yourself was what I needed to see it."

Finn shut her up with a kiss that deepened quickly. He pulled her closer and they broke apart. "You're amazing; I would love to be engaged to you again too." Finn breathed smiling at her they were so close their foreheads were touching. They kissed more passionately then before, that quickly turned into multiple kisses, and neck nibbles. Soon their kisses carried much more urgency, and Rachel had her hands gripped around the waistband of Finn's boxers. "My mom had the morning shift, and Burt should already be gone." Rachel bit her lip.

"I can't Finn, the doctor said a few weeks, and I don't think I'm ready," Rachel sighed looking at her lap. "I'm sorry," he said not looking at him.

"I'm not gonna rush you Rach. When you're ready you'll be ready. Actually I need to talk to you about something." Finn caressed Rachel's arm.

"Really? What about?" Rachel looked up at him.

"So the other day I got a call from Columbia University." Finn started, "No wait let me explain," he was acknowledging Rachel's surprised expression. "It was the head of the athletic department. He said that his assistant, who works right below him recently left. He told me he remembered reading about me looking for a job in New York; he told me that I was more than qualified to do it." Finn smiled at her, "He wants me to come out an interview. I need to call him tomorrow with what I'm going to do."

"Finn that's amazing!" Rachel exclaimed. "We could fly back at the end of the week, if it's okay with you. I'm supposed to go back to work on Tuesday next week."

"I wasn't sure if you would even want me in New York after what happened last week. I don't understand yesterday morning you ate your cereal in Kurt's room because I was sitting at the table." Finn said acknowledging the sudden change of heart.

"I talked to your mom you know, a lot. Then your mom and I went to see your grandma Alison, and I just realized how silly this whole thing is, plus it didn't help that she told me how I was now in her will, I mean I felt so horrible." Rachel smiled at him.

"She told you about that?" Finn smiled she had told him she was changing it after Finn told her about the engagement. "I think she uses it as a leveraging tool, mom told me that the first time she told her about the will was when Mom talked about putting her in a home."

"That's horrible! But I told her the ring was just getting resized." Rachel told him.

"Please you cannot get anything past her, when I was little I never got away with anything. I think Puck is still afraid of her." Finn laughed. "Do you want your ring back?" Rachel nodded yes excitedly. Finn pulled it out of his bedside table drawer. "Oh I forgot to tell you the best part if I get this job,"

"And that is?" Rachel asked expectantly while slipping her ring back on her finger.

"The head, he is like really old, he told me on the phone he is looking for someone young and fresh that can learn the ropes the next few years and take over his job when he retires. In a few years I could be running the athletic department at Columbia." Finn told her.

"This is a really amazing opportunity for you Finn, I'm so happy for you!" Rachel exclaimed wrapping her arms around her fiancé (again.) He sighed into the embrace and they stayed like that for a while.

* * *

><p>Carole came home to find two sounds being emitted from the kitchen. The sounds of her son and his girlfriend or fiancé or whatever she was to him laughing. She looked into the kitchen to find Rachel sitting on the floor next to Finn's in a fit of giggles, and her son covered in what appeared to be spaghetti sauce.<p>

"Um hello," Carole stated from the doorway knowing that when she left that morning the two were not speaking, let alone laughing with each other. Rachel's head snapped up to the doorway and Finn turned around.

"Hi Carole," she said while trying to compose herself. "Finn was trying to make lunch but he dropped the spaghetti, and slipped on it causing him to fall into the handle of the pan of spaghetti sauce that proceeded to drench him." Rachel told her as she stood up. "I was just an innocent bi-stander. Scouts honor." Rachel held up her two fingers.

"I guess I was just surprised to find you two in the same room, and laughing." Carole smiled taking a seat at the table. "Finn you're going to clean that up right?"

"Yeah mom, and Rachel and I had a talk this morning. We are officially engaged again." Finn told her smiling broadly. Rachel took a seat next to Carole, nodding.

"Well that is great in my opinion." Carole smiled.

"Finn also told me about Columbia, he is going to fly home with me on Friday we actually just bought our tickets." Rachel told her, while Finn was cleaning the spaghetti and tomato sauce of the floor.

"Great, I really think this is the best opportunity for him. Also I heard the conversation on the phone; the athletic director really seemed to like Finn." Carole told Rachel, "To be quite honest I'm glad the other jobs haven't worked out. I think this one is the best."

"I'm going to go change," Finn told the two women at the table.

"Ok sweetie, Rachel and I will restart lunch, or we could go out?" Carole suggested.

"Yeah sure mom that's cool." Finn said already out the kitchen door and up the stairs.

"You know I looked up the position online, I honestly don't know why they are so interested in Finn. I love him death but he doesn't have nearly as much experience as others could have. Another thing is that I looked it up online, he is looking at a starting salary from 60 – 70 thousand a year." Carole looked a Rachel expectantly.

"That sure is a lot," Rachel said, she was making about 15,000 a week on wicked. It was not nearly as much as she made, and what she made wasn't a lot considering when a company will only run for a year or two, and then you can go months or years without another job on Broadway. Rachel had of course discussed those fears of uncertainty with Carole before. "It will be nice once we are together to have a steady income."

"That's what I thought too." Carole perked up. "I'm really glad you guys worked it out before you go home."

"Yeah, me too!" Rachel said. "Really it was your mother who helped me see how silly I was being."

"Yeah Grammy used the will on Rachel too mom" Finn joked as he re-entered the kitchen.

"She did?" Carole smiled. "I guess that was her way of welcoming Rachel into the family." Carole smiled. "Are you guys ready to go?" Carole stood up.

"Yeah," Rachel said, "Let me go get my bag." The three made their way to breadstick's. They were eating and talking about various things and things have toned down to a comfortable silence while the three ate.

"Rachel, have you thought about seeing a therapist when you get back to New York?" Carole broke the silence. Finn and Rachel both stopped eating to look at her.

"No, I haven't really," Rachel said looking back down at her plate.

"Mom," Finn warned.

"No Finn its fine your mom is just worried about me." Rachel told him, in response to his tone.

"I just worry, because you'll be going back to the stress of work, and all and this is a hard thing to overcome. When Christopher passed, I went to see someone, it really helped. I also know that Kurt saw a therapist until his junior year after his mother." Carole explained.

"I'll have to look into it Carole." Rachel smiled at her. "I know my insurance has a few options, it's something they go over when you get insurance for the first time." Rachel laughed.

"You have your own health insurance? I'm still on my mom's plan." Finn asked her.

"Well I've been out of college for a year Finn; once you are out of college for a while you're not eligible on your parents plan. Plus since I'm an actress, I don't have a steady job so most actors and actresses qualify for self-employed health insurance." Rachel explained to the dumb-founded Finn.

"Finn, moving out getting a real job and getting married is going to be a real eye-opener isn't it?" Carole joked.

"My dads raised me to be aware but after I graduated they sat down and told me a lot I didn't know." Rachel announced.

"I know about it, but you just forget you are going to be responsible for a lot of this. Like my bank account is still attached to my moms, she still transfers money to it every once in a while." Finn said through a bite of his pasta.

"Yeah once you get settled with your job Finn that gravy train stops." Carole smirked. "Maybe you and Rachel should open a joint account once you guys are living together. It will make things like bills and rent a lot easier." Carole told them.

"Yeah, my income is a little weird the way I handle it, half of it goes to my savings account, as soon as I get my paycheck. The theatre doesn't take off my taxes so I have to put it aside or I was warned that you can dig yourself into a hole pretty quickly." Rachel informed Carole.

"Finn, at your job they do that automatically for you," Carole comforted the silenced by confusion Finn. "Also you get things like healthcare through them; it's just different for Rachel. Rachel can probably go on your health insurance once you two are married. Burt and I are looking into 'married-plus-spouse' plans now that we won't have children, family plans cost a lot."

"How did we even get started talking about this?" Finn asked slightly agitated.

"Well honey I know it's frustrating but you two _are _moving in together and getting married." Carole told him. "It's something that has to be discussed. When two people get married or even live together they have to discuss this stuff. Whether it be a checking account or health insurance or even something like if your cell phones will eventually be on the same plan."

"Yeah well let's just not talk about it now." Finn emphasized now. Rachel rubbed his arm soothingly.

"So are you guys still thinking about a June wedding?" Carole asked changing the topic.

"Well we haven't talked about it that much, I know that is what Kurt is interested in, but it sort of depends what is available where we choose to get married." Rachel explained before taking a bite of her pasta.

"Have you guys decided New York, or Ohio?" Carole questioned further.

"Well we have Kurt looking into both, but we think we want to get married around here. We have family, and friends here. New York is our city, but at the same time we think it will be a good way to end our life here in Ohio, and to start a new one in New York." Rachel explained.

"Yeah Kurt found a really cool place, it's actually in Kentucky right across the River, in Newport. We really liked it from the pictures. Kurt was going to try to figure out when we could tour it, but then things happened. So if I get my job, and Rachel comes out to help me move we think we are going to drive down and look at it." Finn told his mother the new information.

"It's really pretty, it has this small theatre with a stage where we would have the ceremony, and could be transformed to the dance room, and there is a small dance floor there. And then there is a small area in the entryway with a bar for drinks, then behind the place apparently there is a large lot where you can get a nice air conditioned or heated tent, to have the dinner." Rachel told her, excitedly. "Kurt talked to the people who run it, and he showed me and emailed Finn the online pictures. They even said they would block off two Saturdays in June for us to choose from if we decided to do it."

"It sounds lovely. Why don't you call them and try to drive down to see it before you leave to go back to New York, see if you can do a tour on Wednesday?" Carole suggested. "How come you did not tell me sooner?"

"Well we were not sure about it, and then things happened. Actually we just started to talk about it again this morning." Rachel said. "I'll get the number from Kurt, from what he told me, one of the ladies that runs it just loved Kurt." Rachel and Carole both giggled at the fact that everybody seems to love Kurt.

"Yeah, I don't care. I don't have anything going on." Finn looked up from his food.

"I also want to visit my dads; I talk to them a lot at night. They won't admit it but I think they feel like they are getting replaced because I'm spending more time with you guys," Rachel told her. "However, it is completely silly."

"Your flight is Friday morning right? Well you can see if you guys can get a tour of the wedding place on Wednesday, and drive back to Columbus that night and spend Thursday there with them and fly to New York on Friday." Carole suggested.

"I think that could work." Rachel smiled at her future mother-in-law, and rested her head on Finn's shoulder. He put his arm around Rachel as she cuddled into him.

* * *

><p>"Oh Daddy you should have seen it, it was beautiful!" Rachel exclaimed, she was sitting on her father's loveseat cuddled in the arms of her quietly snoring fiancé. Her dads were sitting across from them on the couch. Finn was worn out from the two hour drive from Lima to Cincinnati, and then the other two hours to Columbus. "I was perfect, I'm hooked. Finn liked it too! Plus the lady was so nice she already had the first and last weekend of June blocked off, we just need to send her the deposit and chose which one. Finn and I like the first weekend. We called Kurt and he likes that too! What do you guys think?" Her fathers listened closely. To be honest they were worried that she'd get there and be horribly upset, especially how she had sounded just a few days prior.<p>

"I think we would set aside our whole month of June for your wedding if need be." Leroy stated.

"How much is the deposit?" Hiram asked. Rachel bit her lip at this; the reality of the price of a marriage as she made her first major decision of many for the wedding hit her.

"It's a lot, I never knew it could be this expensive, the venue can fit about 100 they said with the tent we may get 150, but it's still going to be about 3,000 down payment." She looked down and her hands.

"Rachel that's 15,000 for the venue if it's the average 20% down payment, please tell me it's 30%, or 50% down payment." Rachel shook her head no and her fathers sighed.

"Rach baby your father and I have been saving for your wedding, and we carried some over from the college fund you barely dipped into since your scholarship. We want to give you the princess wedding you deserve but with these figures we cannot promise that it will be enough to cover this wedding."

"I know Dad, I really do but Finn and I talked about it, we are going dip in my savings if we have to. I am fully prepared with the price of this; Kurt had been throwing numbers around for a month. I don't care about some big fairy-tale wedding; if you ask me this venue will help keep it low-key due to its size. I just want it to be amazing." Rachel told them.

"We understand sweetie, we will do everything we can to make that happen." Leroy told her.

"I think it's getting late, and we should all get to bed. Finn for example, checked out about half an hour ago." Hiram stated. "Goodnight baby-girl." He stood up to kiss his daughters forehead, his husband followed the same suit.

"Night dad, night daddy," She told them as they walked down the hall to their bedroom in the two bedroom apartment. "Finn come on lets go to bed," Rachel playfully slapped Finn's arm.

"Oh ok," he said groggily. "I'm coming," he followed Rachel to the spare bedroom that had her same furniture from high school however it wasn't her childhood room, since her father's put most of her stuff in storage when they moved and decorated the spare room to be more appealing to guests. She sighed laying down on the bed, then scooting over to make more room for Finn, they cuddled close together.

"I love you Finn," Rachel started.

"Mmmhmm" He yawned "me too."

"I think this wedding will be amazing. It will be more than amazing it will be perfect." Rachel smiled as she cuddled into Finn's chest.

"It will be amazing because it's you and me," Finn told her and Rachel giggled at the cheesiness of Finns comment. "No I'm serious," he told her. "Hey can I ask you something that has been bothering me for a while."

"Ok shoot," Rachel semi yawned.

"Ok so when we were fighting you said something that hit me," Rachel winced a little at the mention of their argument but nodded a yes. "You had said that you had already thought of names, I was wondering what those names were."

"You're going to laugh at me." She lifted her head to look at him in the eye.

"No I won't, _I promise._" He smiled.

"Ok so I have a lot of logic to this," Finn couldn't help but grin. "See you're already laughing."

"No I'm fine, go on." He told her.

"Well first, the names have to mean something, I just don't want names pulled out of a random page in a baby name book; I want their names to tell a story. Second I've been thinking of two names per gender. The girl names were easy; the first one is Alianna Carolyn, after your mother and grandmother. I know your grandmother's name is Alison but I think Alison Hudson sounded weird. I thought Alianna was very pretty and we could call her Ali, like you call your grandmother Grammy Ali. Then next was Lola Shelby. When I was little I for some reason identified with the name Lola, and secretly thought I should have been name Lola. My teacher even called my dads once telling them that I was insisting being called Lola when it was school policy nicknames had to be derived from given names. Then I know my relationship was never much of anything but at the same time she is my mother, and I would hate for her to not be represented when your mother is." Finn was smiling broadly at how organized and planned everything was. "Now the boy names are a little different, I couldn't just choose what I want, I have the names I want to be included but I cannot to say as to where I want them. I'm thinking Christopher, Finn, Robert and Liam." Finn raised his eyebrows at the last one. "Liam, being a semi-combination of Leroy and Hiram, I love my dads dearly however it is a long joke that they found each other because of their strangely odd names. So there you have it, may I ask for your input?"

"Your amazing," Finn started, " I really like Alianna Carolyn its very pretty, and I love Lola for the backstory, and I would have insisted on having Shelby in there if you had not said it. Now for the boys, I really don't want to use Finn. I think it's a very weird name that is an acquired taste my parents received. Plus I don't want a little Finn running around if there is no little Rachel, and let's face it the world can only handle one of you. Now personally I know it's a mouthful but I really like Liam Christopher Robert Hudson. Just throw them all in there, and if we have to we'll deal with a second boy name, we could figure something out."

"I like Liam Christopher Robert, but two first names not two middle names. Plus we could call him LC or something, and no hyphens. Hyphens in names are a pet peeve of mine, for example, when we get married none of this Berry-Hudson junk. My stage name will be Rachel Barbra Berry Hudson, and I will be called Rachel Hudson, not Rachel Berry-Hudson." Rachel rattled off.

"You're so silly, you worry too much about silly things. I wouldn't care if you changed your name to Lola, when we get married." Rachel shook her head at this. "Rach, I'm really tired, let's go to sleep," Finn pulled her closer to his chest, and turned out the light."

"Night Finn"

"Night Baby"

**Did I know 20 min ago I would be posting this? No. However I liked this chapter so much I wanted to make up for that mess of a chapter six. I don't have the next part done of course, but I will write both and post them soon. I'll probably get one done tomorrow. Again this is my favorite chapter. A fun fact I have not shared about me. I'm an Ohio girl, so pardon my extensive knowledge of Columbus and Cincy as I lived my first ten years of life halfway between the two. Second fun fact, the place where Finn and Rachel are getting married is a real place. It is where my cousin got married a few years ago. I loved the beauty and charm of that place. I just had to put it in there. So the description is from my memory, and the online pictures. I think that is my favorite part of writing this is that it's set in Ohio and I get to use my real life a little bit here and there. Like in the first chapter the airport and a pretty valid description because I fly back and forth to Ohio all the time. **

**Sorry this is sooo long but it's a long chapter. **

**I love you and this is not good bye… we still have the two part epilogue. **

**Mady! **


	8. Burt, Kurt, and Kirk?

Rachel lay staring at the ceiling of the fairly large hotel suite, she was waiting for Kurt to pop his head in for the millionth time, and this time to tell her it is was her turn to get her hair done. "Kurt," she called before he could though.

"Yes my princess." He walked into the room, his hair half done by one of the professional stylists that was out there, he was of course the only man in the wedding getting his hair done.

"I'm going to be sick," she mumbled.

"You're going to be fine, come on go hang out with us while they finish our hair, so they can do yours." Kurt pulled her off the bed. She followed him out to the living area of the two bedroom suite. Where Carole, her best friend Lacie, Mercedes, and her cousin, Lanie, with her four year old daughter sat chatting, while Carole and Kurt were being attacked my hairspray, bobby pins, and curling irons.

"Hey girlie, you done hiding?" Mercedes joked with her, handing her a glass of champagne.

"Yeah, I'm fine; at least Kurt says I'm fine. I guess I should believe them." Rachel said taking a long gulp of the beverage her friend had handed her. "Alex your hair looks very pretty. Are you all ready to be the prettiest, flower girl at the wedding?"

"Ray Ray, I'm the _only _flower girl." She teased from her mother's lap.

"Well than no one can outshine you." Rachel replied.

"Yeah not even the bride you know." Kurt snorted. Everyone laughed at this.

"Ok Kurt, your hair is done, who is next?" The hair stylist told Kurt. Kurt admired the job in the mirror; while Mercedes sat down to have her hair done. They talked for what seemed like an hour, eventually Rachel sat down to have her own hair down, and she had both stylists fussing over her hair. The person that was doing make –up had arrived and was currently fussing over the four year old insistent on having some sort of big girl make-up. Rachel was getting an up/down do, all would be curled and half would be pulled up with a few pieces falling to frame her face. Eventually her veil would be tucked in over top of the pulled up section. Somehow the assistant to the photographer had arrived and was documenting the ladies getting ready. Kurt walked into the room, putting his phone back on the table. Rachel looked at him expectantly; she knew he had talked to Blaine who was with Finn.

"Yes Rachel, that was Blaine," he told her practically reading her mind. "He said they were on their way to event center, nothing major had happened."

"But something had happened," Rachel countered.

"Well yes, the ring bearer threw a major tantrum." Lacie sighed at this taking another sip of her champagne as the ring bearer was her two year old son. "And Finn nicked himself shaving this morning, but it wasn't bad and isn't very noticeable." Rachel sighed at this news.

"Of course he did." She told him taking a sip of champagne. She actually laughed at this as it was quite comical. Eventually her hair was done, and her make-up followed suit. They made their way to their cars, to go the event center. Once there, Rachel was forced to sit in the car until Kurt knew where Finn was and hid him away till he could get Rachel to where she needed to get ready. Kurt was taking the groom does not see the bride thing very seriously. Of course Rachel insisted on doing another walk through of the place to make sure everything was ready even though they spent most of last night before and after the rehearsal dinner at the place to check it. The bartender was setting up the open bar, and the caterers were putting together the place settings in the large tent outside where the reception dinner would be. She sighed looking around it was beautiful. There were large round tables to seat their 150 guests. The centerpieces varied the colors were light pink with champagne and hints of chocolate brown. Some centerpieces were one large vase and two smaller vases filled with water and cherry blossoms inside. Another center piece was a large clear glass bowl vase with pink fillers and floating flowers and candles. The other centerpieces were vases with coffee beans and pink and champagne colored candles. All the tables were sprinkled with pink rose petals, on the champagne colored table cloths.

There was a long table for the wedding party to sit at with long rows of candles and then a small flower bouquet in a row. Each place setting had a small brown box and a pink or champagne ribbon, inside was a pink and brown and m&m's and some tiny chocolates. Each chair was wrapped in taffeta chair covers that matched the table cloth and had pink ribbons around them. She sighed in content looking around, realizing how real this all was.

"Are you nervous yet Kurt? Because I'm dying." Rachel asked her best friend and in a few hours brother-in-law.

"Yeah," Kurt sighed.

"It's so beautiful, you did amazing Kurt." Rachel told him, still staring at the elaborate design of the reception room.

"I know," he smirked. "You did pretty good yourself, I mean like the cherry blossom thing was completely you, and the layout upstairs."

"We should probably go get ready, I know the photographer wants to do pictures, and the guests will start arriving at three." Rachel told him, they made their way to the room where Rachel would get ready. The guys were in a room called the poker room, and the girls were in a room called the tea room. Her dress was hanging in the back, Carole was already in her outfit, and Alexis was spinning in her dress giggling at the way it spun around her. Her bridal party was not yet dressed, but they were in their slips, and were getting ready to put their dresses on.

"Ok lady you got to strip, so we get you in this contraption that goes under your dress." Mercedes told her, Rachel just sighed as she took off the sweats, and her zip up hoodie, so she would not mess up her hair.

* * *

><p>Rachel stood in front of the mirror staring at her reflection, it was twenty –till and soon everybody would be lining up to start the procession, she could hear Kurt ushering people upstairs to take their seats. It was so real and so scary. She would give anything for Finn to wrap his arms around and tell her it will be fine. She knew a lot of the nerves would melt away once the ceremony started. Right now all she could think about is if she'd make it the next twenty minutes without vomiting.<p>

She'd been through a lot in the last year. A lot had happened Finn got his job, and they found an amazing apartment just a walk from Columbia, and short taxi ride or a walk to Rachel's theatre. Their life had been pretty crazy, and when it settled it would pick back up again. Just after they had been moved in together for a while and were getting comfortable with each other's crazy schedules Finn's Grammy had passed away. It was very sad for Finn as she had practically raised him when his mother was working so much. Then after that somehow they had acquired a stray puppy, they fell in love with him. He was their baby, Finn had been trying to train him for a few months, this week while they would be on their honeymoon he would be at a Kennel.

The biggest things had happened in the last month. She had finished up her contract on wicked, and was offered that starring role in the revival of Funny Girl, it was her dream role, and she got it without even auditioning. When she was in college it is drilled in your head as a theatre major is no one is going to hand things to you, but she was backstage on her closing night when the producer walked up to her and told her he wanted her. It was amazing. After she got home from her honeymoon rehearsals would start. Because it was the first time it had been done in many years the show would not start till December which was nice because it will give her more time with Finn in their first 6 months of marriage. She smiled at the thought a Finn, and marriage. In an hours' time she would be married.

"Sweetie Kurt says to send you up." Carole came down to stand next to her. "You look so beautiful."

"Thanks," she glowed.

"Are you ready?" Carole asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said as she followed Carole out of the room.

* * *

><p>Finn was nervous to say the least. He was standing there in front of 150 people, waiting for the love of his life to walk through those double doors and down the aisle. Currently Kurt was walking down the aisle leading Lacie, Rachel's maid of honor up the stairs, to the small stage area. Lacie's son, Adam, who she had her last year of college, followed behind, about halfway down the aisle he stopped and looked around, clearly not liking the attention. He was cute; sometimes he and Rachel would babysit Adam. Rachel's cousin's daughter, Alexis, had been coming up behind him delicately passing the petals in her basket, as if it had been rehearsed took Adams hand and led him down the aisle with her still passing her petals out. They ran up the stairs and to their mothers, luckily the rings on the pillow Adam was carrying were fake and tied on the pillow as it had lay abandoned next to the steps. The piano music, played by Brad from high school which was weird because Finn did not remember him being on the guest list, changed to a louder more intricate song Finn looked up to watch the double doors open.<p>

The doors were at the side of the room and so she had to walk the center and it was hard to see until she got to the center, she was escorted by her dads on either arm. She looked like a princess, she was a princess. Her dress was strapless and form fitting, it went to her waist then spread out A-line and stopped as soon as it hit the floor. He remembered her telling Kurt she did not want a train. The couples' eyes met and locked as she made her way up the aisle. He went out grab her hand and helped her up the steps just like they had rehearsed the day prior.

"Hi," she whispered once her fathers had gone through the giving away procedure and sat down.

"You're beautiful." He whispered back. The priest and the rabbi as the couple was combing a Jewish and Christian wedding gave them the opportunity to share their own thoughts. Finn had to go first.

"Rachel, there's a lot to say here. More than I can put into words; we've been together a long time. We got through high school and college and the craziness of the past year. We're Finn and Rachel _Finchel. _We can do anything. And you've put this together, yeah Kurt helped a lot but you're amazing Rachel and I love you so much. This day, _you _It makes everything in high school or long distance relationships, worth iy. I cannot wait for the next 80 or 90 years of our lives together." She was staring at him contently, tears running down her eyes. He looked at her in a way to remind her it was her turn to speak. She took a deep breath to start.

"Oh Kurt is going to kill me for ruining my make-up." Everyone chuckled at this. "Oh Finn, do you see what you're doing to me. We have been through a lot haven't we, and I can't wait to be 110 with you too," causing another laugh from the guests. "Finn you mean the world to me, you've always been there and I know you always will. I love you more than you can imagine and this is just amazing, you're so wonderful, and so kind and generous. You've done so much for me and been so supportive. You're my everything." She smiled at him and bit her lip like she does when she is nervous. The rest of the ceremony went off very well; they went through some Jewish traditions and some Christian. Before the couple could register what was happening, they were kissing each other, and their family and friends were clapping around them.

* * *

><p>They were sitting next to each other at the long wedding party table they had just finished their dinner, and were waiting for Kurt to decide it was time to start toasts. "I really want to get you out of that dress," Finn said suggestively, people of their wedding party was mingling and giving the couple their space.<p>

"Finn, that is incredibly inappropriate." Rachel scolded through a smile.

"Actually you're my wife now, its justified." He wiggled his eyebrows. She playfully hit him. She had her head resting in her hands and was looking up at him when she saw the flash of the camera out of the corner of her eye.

"You too are just so cute; I am definitely using some of these in my portfolio." Rachel sighed as he walked away.

"Why did we hire him? He is so annoying. Plus I am pretty sure he took a picture of me getting dressed." Finn told his wife.

"Well he had the best photos, and he is known as one of the best in the Cincinnati area." Rachel told him. "Plus he has photos of me putting my dress on." She lifted her head up. "Not like that, like when they put the dress over my head and buttoned up the back," she told him acknowledge his look at the thought of pictures of a half-naked Rachel getting into that dress. Kurt made his way over the couple.

"We are going to do toasts, it going to be me, then mom, then Lacie, your dad Rachel, Puck, and then actually Mr. Schuester wanted to say something." Kurt told him as he went up to where the front of a tent when they had had a microphone and a small screen set up that had been showing a Finchel picture slideshow during dinner.

The speeches went well; Kurt talked about loving them as a couple and all the times he walked in on them making out in high school. Carole talked about Rachel being perfect for Finn, and loving her like the daughter she never had. Lacie told everyone she regretted telling Rachel when she first met her that high school sweethearts never last through college especially long distance. Rachel's dad talked about secretly hating Finn when they were younger because he knew Finn would be the one to steal Rachel from him. Puck brought the whole Glee club with him for his speech, and had them all talk about how annoying cute the couple still is. Well there was more but Finn was zoning out because the speeches, were heartfelt but long. The most surprising was when Mr. Shue went on to confess that everyone is here today because he told Finn he found marijuana in his locker. That caused a lot of shock, including Rachel who was appalled that Finn would have drugs. He went on to admit he never found it in Finn's locker and lied to Finn because he needed a strong male lead for Rachel. Finn was quite shocked by that part although he knew he was sure he never had drugs in his locker.

Now came the fun part where Finn and Rachel got to cut the cake. They of course they did the whole both holding the knife to cut the first piece and then of course smeared it over each other's face. It was actually really cute after they did the traditional cake kiss; Finn put lips to Rachel's forehead and kissed off the cake that rested there because he aimed there rather than her mouth. Rachel blushed red as there was a chorus of "awwws"

* * *

><p>The night had progressed a lot, after cake. The wedding moved upstairs again to watch Finn and Rachel's first dance. There were things like the bouquet throwing which Kurt actually caught and the garter got thrown. After many traditional dances such as motherson and Rachel's two father daughter dances, the slower music was picking up. The older guest began to head back to the hotel or drive home. Rachel was currently downstairs talking to a great aunt, who was about to leave. She's was a little buzzed of the wine she had been drinking, and knew people were starting to get like that too. She said a final goodbye and walked over to the bar. The bartender, Kirk, had been very sweet to her.

"Would you like another glass of wine Mrs. Hudson?" he called her that because he knew it tickled drunken newlywed woman, this wasn't his first wedding.

"Aww she cooed, do you have any wine-coolers?" She giggled.

"No mam, I have wine, beer, and some hard liquor for mixed drinks."

"I don't drink beer or hard liquor." Rachel sighed into the bar.

"How about I make you something special, I'll even put an umbrella in it." He told her.

"Ok!" She told him cheerfully. He mixed the drink, and handed it to her. "It's pink!" she said happily. She spotted her many of her old high school friends happily talking. "Hi guys, are you having fun?" She asked.

"Hey it's Rachel!" Puck said to the circle. They shuffled a little bit to let her in. In the circle was everyone. Puck, Quinn, Blaine, Mercedes, Sam, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Tina, Mike, Lauren, and even Matt were talking. The only people not there were Finn who was still talking to some of Burt's family with Kurt, Burt, and Carole.

"Rachel, you sure can throw a shindig." Santana said across the circle taking a sip of beer. Almost everyone in the group was a little buzzed.

"Yeah Rachel, everything is beautiful." Quinn said, clearly not buzzed.

"Thanks you guys, Burt, ooops I mean Kurt did a lot." Rachel giggled.

"Ok princess, I think you drank a little much." Puck told her taking her drink sniffing it. "Eww this has tequila in it. Rachel this is gonna mess you up, and you don't want to be like that on your wedding night."

"Can I have my umbrella?" Rachel pouted.

"Yeah sure," He said handing it to her and putting it in her hair.

"I think the bartender gives the girls stronger stuff." Mike said while holding up Tina.

"Hey Rachel, I think we are going to go, I'll see you in the morning. Alexis needs to get to sleep, and the party upstairs is getting rowdy." Rachel's cousin came up to the group, with her husband and sleepy daughter, in the cute flower girl dress.

"Ok guys, thank you so much for everything. Miss. Alexis everybody keeps talking about how cute it was when you helped Adam during the ceremony. Take it from me because I'm on Broadway, you stole the show!" Rachel said animatedly trying to hide the fact she was getting a little drunk from the four year old. "Make sure you say goodbye to my dads." She hugged her bridesmaid.

Once they were gone Tina announced to the group, "Rachel you sure can hide being drunk well."

"I'm an actress," Rachel told the group.

"We know," The whole group burst into laughter.

"What's going on?" Finn asked walking up to the group.

"Rachel's drunk, well we all are!" Brittany told Finn.

"Shhh" Rachel told her putting her finger over her mouth. "I'm just a little buzzed, that's all Finn honey." He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned her head into Finn's chest.

"I don't care I'm pretty buzzed too," Finn told her.

"Finn, do you want to go dance?" Rachel turned to him.

"Sure" he said as she pulled him by the arm upstairs to the dance floor.

"Come on guys," she waved to her former Glee club.

* * *

><p>"Weee" Rachel giggled as Finn carried her, bridal style into their suite at the hotel. It was just past midnight and they would leave for their honeymoon tomorrow. The suite had been transformed from when Rachel had been there that morning. Finn's overnight stuff was left there. As well as some flowers were strategically placed around the room and there were candles lit. Someone she presumed Kurt had snuck away from the reception to set this up. "I'm not wasted you know." She told him as he laid her down on the bed.<p>

"Yeah baby and I'm not tall," Finn smirked crawling on top of her, kissing her passionately. Their kisses were sloppy due to the effects of the alcohol in both their systems.

"Finn," Rachel stopped him "I have special lingerie; I'm supposed to wear tonight."

"I just want you out of that dress; wear them tomorrow night at the resort." Finn told her.

"Ok well, Kurt and I bought special nighties for every night."

"Rachel, that is not making me want you to wear them anymore."

"K, but you have to do the buttons on the back because I can't reach," She giggled. "But don't ruin the dress; maybe one of daughters will wear it someday."

"No she's not, you don't have a clue what that dress did to me all night." Rachel rolled over to reveal the 25 or thirty buttons down the back. Finn sighed and started each button, kissing down her back as he revealed more and more skin.

"I love you," Rachel told her husband.

"I love you too," Finn breathed through the kisses he was leaving down her back.

**No note… Mady!**


	9. Charlotte

Rachel sighed sinking into the stool by her kitchen island. She had just put dinner in the oven and could really use a glass of wine but that would have to wait. She looked over the table where her four year old sat in her special chair coloring a picture.

"Ali, what are you coloring?" She asked the small child who was the spitting image of her husband.

"Hump" The little girl said not looking up from her picture. Her two year old sat in their playroom off the kitchen playing with the play kitchen set and was singing to herself. It was quite cute to listen to most days but Rachel had lost all patience after getting home from running errands with her two children. Not to mention the pounding headache she had.

Her husband's car had just pulled into the driveway, she heard the truck's engine turn off and the door shut behind him. Sighing a sigh a relief, her head collapsed into her arms. The kitchen door opened and closed behind her. "Hey."

"Hey babe," Finn responded "What's wrong?" he asked her sitting next to her on the island.

"Just watch," She lifted her head to look at him then turned her head to the table. "Ali bear… Ali… _Alianna… _Alianna Carolyn Hudson…. See, now you try."

"Hey Ali," their daughter looked up to acknowledge her father. "How come you didn't say hi to Daddy when I got home?"

"I'm mad," she stated pointedly.

"Your other daughter hasn't been much nicer today." Rachel told him as he stood up to go sit next to the little girl.

"When they are being difficult why are they mine." He asked amused.

"You were there weren't you?" Rachel joked.

"Unless if there is anything you want to tell me," He wiggled his eyebrows and turned to address his daughter. "Now why are you mad?" he asked her.

"Mommy gave Lola Charlotte." Alianna sighed putting down her crayon. "She didn't ask, she just handed Charlotte to her, and now Lola will not give her back." Charlotte was Ali's favorite doll; she had carried that doll everywhere since she was one years old. Finn could understand why she'd be upset if Rachel had given it away.

"Well do you know why mommy did that?" Finn and Rachel were trying to get Ali to tell them things rather than going to the other parent.

"Because," she sighed. "We were at the store, and Lola was very fussy because we were at the store past Lola's nap because I wanted to play longer at playgroup. Mommy forgot L's elephant toy and she was crying so mommy just snatched Charlotte out of my hands and gave her to her." Alianna sighed yet again; she had a way of sounding like an adult even through the dying baby talk. "Plus, I was already frustrated because the store was out of the good juice boxes and mommy got grape even though I don't like grape."

"Baby I did not snatch Charlotte from you; you were pouting because of your juice boxes. I picked her up and handed her to Lola, to get her to stop crying. I already apologized to you sweetie, but I'm very sorry and I will get Charlotte back for you after L goes to bed." Rachel told her daughter exasperated, trying to reason with her daughter was like talking in the mirror.

"But you guys _always _give Lola my stuff. Like yesterday she wore my favorite dress from last year. And she gets to play with my kitchen set now all the time. And you don't even ask me my feelings."

"Ali bear, sometimes people in families have to share things. Like mommy and I share things, like our bedroom, and our money, and when mommy lets me use her computer because daddy did not charge his."

"But you don't just take mommy's computer, or each other's money." Ali pointed out, Finn snorted at the last part.

"Baby I am sorry about Charlotte, it was wrong of me to presume you would not be upset. However, things like your kitchen set Lola likes very much, and you barely play with it. In fact you are such big girl you barely play in the play room now. As for the clothes, it just worked out that Lola wore your dress she is the same size you were last year. I'm sorry I will try to ask you next time, but now you need to put your coloring books away. Wash your hands and come back down to help Daddy set the table for dinner." Rachel told the little girl who nodded a yes and took her stuff and walked down the hall and climbed up the stairs.

"Daddy come get me," Lola babbled from the gate that kept her in the playroom, finally acknowledging her father's return from work. Ali had recently become tall enough and smart enough to use the gates giving her near free reign of the house, Lola being a year and a half younger was not as lucky. Finn went over and swooped his baby girl out of the playroom.

"Hi baby girl," he told her tickling her stomach, causing a fit of giggles. He sat down with her planted in his lap on the loveseat of their family room. Rachel watched them closely as he talked to the two and a half year old about their days. "Daddy got to talk about budgets, all day. He got to listen to greedy coaches tell him why their sport deserves more money than any other sport at my school." Rachel laughed to herself at this, Finn talked to Rachel about this a lot. She thought it was funny when he told their kids silly details about his work.

Ali came back in the room with a new attitude, "Mommy can I do the ice in the cups?" She was very independent and likes to do a lot of things on her own.

"Sure sweetie," Rachel told her handing Alianna the three cups that she Finn and Ali drank out of. Ali set the cups next to the refrigerator. She pulled her pink step stool over to the fridge and filled each cup with ice, and water. Finn put Lola in her highchair, and handed her sippy cup to her. Finn took the silverware from the drawer and set the places; he gave Lola her special fork and spoon and sat down next to her as Rachel made plates. Ali carried the three cups over to the table.

"Look Daddy I can carry all three at once!" Ali exclaimed as Finn took one cup from her and then another to set down at his and Rachel's seats. Ali put her cup at her seat and climbed into her chair. Ali and Lola had highchairs that converted to booster chairs so they could sit at the table comfortably. Lola still had to be strapped into hers but Ali sat at hers like a chair. Rachel put down Finn and Ali's plates followed by her and Lola's. Tonight they were having baked chicken, and macaroni, with green beans. Rachel had opted for a salad and some macaroni, she did not eat vegan anymore rather opting not to eat meat. They were sitting eating; Finn and Rachel were discussing weekend plans, including a birthday party for one of Ali's friends, and a trip into the city to visit Kurt, Blaine and their twins.

"Ali you've barely touched your food." Rachel said from her seat next to her. Finn looked up from assisting Lola with eating.

"I don't wanna eat it." She said crossing her arms. "Mommy doesn't have to." Finn and Rachel sighed as they have had this conversation many nights.

"Ali Bear, mommy doesn't eat her chicken because she does not eat meat." Finn sighed going into this conversation again. "That's what she chose, you me and Lola we do, I do because I like meat a lot, and you and Lola do because it's what we always gave you. If you don't want to, you can be like mommy and not eat meat. But you still have to eat all your vegetables, and mommy will make you a veggie burger." Ali made a face, and took a bite of her chicken.

"I'll just eat this," she said in-between bites of chicken, causing a laugh between Rachel and Finn.

* * *

><p>That night the children were in bed, Rachel was sitting cross-legged in the center of her and Finns king-size bed. Finn walked in crawling on the bed next to her, and turning on their two room baby monitor. "Did you take the test yet?" She pulled up the two pregnancy tests resting by her legs. They had been doing this once a month since January after they decided they were ready for a third kid. Ali nor Lola had been particularly planned, Rachel and Finn most certainly did not plan on Rachel getting pregnant before Ali was one. Ali had been a little premature to their plans, but Rachel had been finishing her two year stint in Funny Girl just about the time she got too big to run around on stage. Rachel had not preformed since. She knew it was inevitable. It was fun while it lasted but it was a fear she had the first time she was pregnant and lost the baby. She loves acting, and preforming for people and her role as Fanny got her a tony for best actress two years in a row, something nearly unheard of. She could have had any role she wanted, but when she held Ali for the first time she knew. She knew that she wouldn't return to her stage. She had her fun on Broadway, but she wanted a family and to be that mom that drives her kids back and forth from dance and soccer.<p>

Just before Ali turned one, they moved in to their house in the New York Suburb, a small town in Westchester County. It was a fairly wealthy area, but they used the money Finn's grandmother had left them on the down payment, there was much that their mortgage on the 5 bedroom house was still less than their rent on the two bedroom apartment they had shared in the City. Rachel had barely touched the money she made from Funny Girl, as Finn's job had been more than enough to support the family. Once he was promoted to the Athletic Director shortly after Ali was born his salary was 6 figures.

It was hard doing this for seven months, sitting here waiting to see if it was time to finish the family they started. "I took two, that way we didn't get our hopes completely up by a false positive." Rachel told Finn while she waited for the timer on her phone to beep. They joked about how it was weird that they had managed to get pregnant 3 times before without trying but this was the one that was so difficult. The timer beeped, and Rachel looked at Finn, "Do you want one?" he nodded yes. She handed him a stick, they both looked at theirs. Rachel sucked in her breath "Mine says positive."

"Mine too," the both shared a look that soon turned to wide grins. Finn took Rachel's cheek and pulled her into a kiss.

Once they broke apart Rachel spoke "I have two more tests in the bathroom I can take," Finn nodded as she crawled off the bed, and went into their bathroom shutting the door behind her. "Well we have 15 minutes," she announced coming out of the bathroom.

"I can think of something that requires 15 minutes." Finn mused.

"Really only 15," Rachel giggled.

"Well _at least _15" Finn protested, pulling his wife down on the bed crawling on top of her, kissing her. The couple continued for about five or ten minutes, both their shirts had been discarded on the floor, and Rachel was currently working on the button on her husband's pants.

_Knock, Knock _Finn and Rachel groaned as Rachel rolled off of Finn thankful for the lock on the master bedroom door. "Mommy, Daddy. I wanna come in."

"Baby girl hold on a minute," Rachel called, and turned to Finn. "Are you ok?" She asked while he nodded a yes, he stood up pulling off his pants and got out his sleep pants and a t-shirt. Rachel had pulled on a nightgown and was picking up their clothes off the floor. She put them in the hamper and opened their waiting four year old in.

She had her sippy cup in one hand and Charlotte, whom Rachel had retrieved from Lola. "I cannot sleep, Charlotte and I want to watch the news with you and sleep in here" She announced walking past Rachel to her father because she knew he would lift her up into the bed, which he did. Rachel sighed turning off the light and walking back over to the bed and got in.

"Sweetie no news tonight, we have a busy day tomorrow." Rachel said, Finn and Rachel had this guest in their bed often. Finn would pretty much cave and let her watch the nightly news before they went to sleep. Of course if they did let her watch it that would increase the chances of at least one of the two sleep in.

"Pwease" she whined, letting her baby talk slip through.

"Fine," Rachel sighed rolling over on her side and turning out the lamp on her table. She fell asleep listening to the news anchor talk about a criminal court case that she was pretty sure involved a stabbing, and Finn wondered why he had to the scare away the monsters in Ali's closets so many nights.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, this party was insane. Who takes 30, 4 year olds and their families to the Bronx zoo?" Rachel said exasperated. She was sitting in Kurt and Blaine's living room, the same apartment she once lived in actually. Lola was running around the table with her twin cousins, who were two months younger than her. Ali was sitting at the table with her electric alphabet game. "We had lunch at that sit down restaurant in the zoo, we used the whole restaurant. Then we had a tour with 3 zookeepers because the group was so large. Then they had cake with the penguins, like with the penguins. One of the zookeepers kept telling me it was sanitary but I made Finn feed Ali her cake or she could have gotten some gross germs. For Ali's 4th I invited Ali's 3 year old class to her party, and the kids from our mommies group, it was 20 invites, but only 15 kids came with a parent. It was in my backyard. She is four not 16, I just don't see the point."<p>

"Well, we've known Megan's mom over-does everything and her father is like loaded." Kurt pointed out. Megan's mom, Lisa, had ran the mommies group Rachel had joined when she was pregnant with Ali.

"Lisa is very pregnant, like she is due in a month" Rachel gossiped. "I'm not one to judge on looks, but one of the mothers from Megan's pre-school asked her if she was having twins. Another told her she was brave to have a party when she looked like she could pop any second." Finn was helping Blaine with something in the twin's bedroom.

"Well she just gains so much weight when she is pregnant Rachel." Kurt countered, he knew Rachel hated this woman, but Ali was very good friends with Megan. "So tell me how did 'pee-on-a-stick night' go?" Kirk changed the subject. Rachel smiled broadly.

"Let's just say Finn and I will not be worrying about positive pregnancy tests until Ali is 16 and has her first boyfriend." Rachel nearly whispered.

"First, glad to see you have faith in your daughters decision making 12 years from now. Second, so do you think we'll finally have a Liam Christopher Robert?" Kurt asked.

"I hope so, Anna keeps telling me that boys are so much easier than girls to raise." Rachel told Kurt, Anna was one of Rachel's best-friends whom she had met through another friend Lacie because Lacie's son and Anna's went to the same preschool. Anna had another son who was Ali's age, and a baby girl who just turned one. "Who would you say is easier? Liza or Justin."

"That is a horrible question, but I do have to agree Justin is so much easier." Kurt told her while she giggled.

"No I love my girls, but I want a little boy too. And I know Finn does do." Rachel sighed.

"Well you two better, because you guys had my dad's name hijacked since before Ali." Kurt joked. Rachel looked around the tiny apartment she used to live in. Lola was giggling uncontrollably with her cousins while Finn crawled around playing some game with them. Ali was teaching her uncle her game while Blaine feigned stupidity.

"Are you guys moving, this place is getting small and there is an adorable three bedroom down the street from us." Rachel told him.

"Oh no, Blaine and I are not giving into the suburbia lifestyle you and Finn gave into. We are looking at town-homes, near a really nice private school." Kurt told her.

"I like it, ten years ago if you asked me what I would be doing in ten years I would not have answered with stay at home mom in a New York suburb. I would have said something like finding a shelf for my 20th tony, or attacking the paparazzi outside of my lavish Manhattan apartment." Rachel told him.

"Really because I totally would have said, owning my own high-fashion boutique with my husband and coming home every day to my adopted twins from China." Kurt joked. Rachel hit him. "Ok I probably would have said something like sitting front row at Fashion week in Milan or help Marc Jacobs release his Fall line." Rachel leaned her head on Kurt's shoulder as they watched their families.

"You know what the weirdest part is?" Rachel asked.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Our husbands would have said something like 'with us', and they'd have been right and we would've been wrong." Rachel sighed.

"But you're happy right?" Kurt asked.

"Happiest I've ever been." Kurt nodded in agreement. "Any regrets," Rachel asked.

"Nope, you?" Kurt said.

"Never, well maybe letting Ali get bangs, she has a weird cowlick." Rachel joked.

"I warned you," Kurt told her.

**This is officially over, this chapter had no plot really I just wanted to tie things up and give you a glimpse into the life I mapped out for Rachel and Finn, as well as Kurt and Blaine. Thank you for reading to the end guys, I've debated how I wanted to end this and really the truth is I don't have the dedication to continue the day to day life of Finchel from two chapters ago. The last two chapters were epilogues. I have a Fic idea from when the gang was in high school that I want to get out, I like it. Watch for that, I may do an author note for you guys when I post it so you don't miss it. Then I've got a couple requests to write more and write off of some of the things I've written. What I think I'll do better with is a one-shot series based off this Fic. Do mainly Fics from the wedding to here and beyond. I have plenty of storyline ideas, such as births, weddings, and just little events. Thank you for the wonderful reviews, and all the alerts and favorites I've gotten. I love reading what you guys have to say, but when I get a story alert or a favorite it excited me to because I know people were interested! **

**XOXO Mady. **

**p.s throughout the story I made a lot up, for example I'm fairly certain Carole and Burt's full names are not Carolyn or Robert. **

**p.s.s If you guys have anything you want to see me write tell me! I might be able to make that come true. **

**BYE!**


End file.
